Married Life
by Jamison Leigh
Summary: A glimpse into the married life of Robert and Allison. Marriage, children, sickness, health, death, secrets. Update: Please R R.
1. The Wedding

Married Life

A fanfiction about Chase and Cameron's 45-year marriage.

I don't own Chase or Cameron. Do I look like a genius?

Year One, Part One: The Wedding

_Chase's Point Of View_

Oh God. I'm so nervous. I wish one of my ministry mates would help me relax. Brett told me the hardest part about marriage is the honeymoon. I don't think I would benefit from his advice- Never lose your iPod before a fight, and you'll turn out okay. Did I forget to mention he's been married 3 times, and is engaged to his fourth wife, who's name is Celeste. Parker told me that if Allison and I were in love, it would all work itself out. That's another thing. Calling Cameron by her first name sometimes: Allison. She would call me Robert? But, being called Chase is something I've grown kind of fond of. Allison assured me 6 months ago, when I proposed, that she was changing her name to Allison Marie Cameron Chase. Cameron would become a middle name, she said. I laughed it off then, thinking she was kidding. She wasn't. Her legal name is now Allison Marie Cameron Wood. Wood is her maiden name, and she is only keeping it for 30 more minutes. I take a double-glance at my gold watch, given to me by my Uncle Elias. 30 more minutes? I am suddenly more nervous than before. I look to my older brother, Lucas, who is busy playing with his 10 year old daughter, Eliza. My two sisters, Rebecca and Janine hug me tightly.

"Robby, we're so proud of you. Allison is a wonderful girl. And is very lucky to enter the Chase clan." Joked Janine. Janine was 5 years older than me. Janine is married to a guy named Peter Logan. They have two children Molly, 7 and Rupert, 3. Rebecca is 27, to my 30. She's married to a man named Nathaniel Reynolds. They have two children too Lucille, 4 and Margaret, 11 months. I have been the black sheep for far too long. It's about time I start adding to the family gene pool. Lucas has 3 kids Oliver, 13 Eliza, 10 and Penelope 6. Penelope, my favorite niece, is the flower girl. Rupert and Oliver are the ring bearers. Penelope is so smart for being just a tiny thing. She has brown hair, and bright green eyes. They melt my heart, when she says 'Uncle Robby' my heart melts.

Suddenly, I hear the music that Cameron and I selected. Penelope followed by Rupert and Oliver started the procession. Allison's sister-in-law Angela walks down the aisle. With her two best friends, Elaine and Charlotte walking in after her. Then Cuddy, the maid of honor comes down the aisle. My groomsmen were already where I was, and my best man. My best man was my older brother, Lucas. Then three of my best friends were groomsmen Brett, Parker, and Alex. Then the minister was my best friend since second grade, Marty. His name was Martin, but he's been Marty to me since we met in kindergarten. Then, the wedding march begins. My heart is racing. I feel sweat sliding down my back. Then I see her heading this way. Hopefully no one ruins anything.

_Cameron's Point of View_

I grabbed my bouquet, and took another glimpse in the mirror. I saw my face; it looked so familiar to me. My blue eyes, the ones that Robert said looked violet in the dark. I heard my late husband, Louis's voice in my ear. It said, 'be happy, Allison. Be happy. That's all I want.'

I turned to the picture frame, of Robert and myself.

On our first date. He was so nervous. I choked a chuckle, remembering. His blonde hair had been all in his face. Even after years of knowing one another, he was still nervous as hell.

I heard my brother tap me on the shoulder. 'Sis? It's time.' He said.

Suddenly, I was nervous. More nervous than Chase on our first date. And that was saying something.

I grabbed my bouquet that I had laid on the table. And walked out.

I saw Chase. My heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome. And nervous. I choked another laugh, as he wiped what appeared to be sweaty palms on his pant legs.

_Allison, it's do or die, _I thought as I took my last steps of widowhood and into married life, once more.


	2. Secrets and Worries Revealed

Married Life

Year One, Chapter Two: Secrets and Worries

_Chase's Point of View_

I looked at Allison, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I'd had another nightmare, so I was wide-awake. I tried not to disturb her, as I grabbed my book, and got out of bed. I sat on the couch, and read for a while. Then, I began thinking about all the things that Allison has to worry about by being married to me. My asthma, my allergies, our jobs, alcoholism, abusiveness. I began to worry if she thought I was worth it. I closed my book, and began to think of my mother.

_Robert Chase's 14- year old Point of View_

_I walked into Mum's bedroom, where she was passed out on the bed. She had a large dress-shirt on. Probably Dad's, I guessed. She wasn't wearing any pants, so you could see straight to her knickers. Her blonde hair was a mess, all scraggily. I frowned, and ran to her. I checked her pulse, and her breathing. She had a pulse, and her breathing was consistent. She was still alive, thank Heavens. Suddenly, Mum's arm grabbed me. Her red-rimmed green eyes shined up at me. _

_'What the hell are you doing in here?' she asked._

_Her eyes and tone of voice were slurred and full of rage. I tried to hide the bottle I'd grabbed off her nightstand. She slapped me, hard. I could feel the sting. _

_'Mummy, I was trying to help you.' I said, biting my lip._

_To hide the tears. 'Get away. I can't stand the sight of you.' She slurred._

_I ran to my room, and locked the door. I cried as soon as I shut it. Tears were running hot down my face. Must be strong, I told myself. She didn't mean it, I thought. I hit my head on the pillow, and everything went dark. _

I shivered, as I tried to fight off this memory. I curled into a ball on our soft couch, and sobbed. I didn't want to remember this; I don't want to remember this. Let me forget, I prayed silently. I cried even more as I thought of Allison, and how she didn't know everything about our history.

_Cameron's Point of View_

I walked in the living room, where my husband was crying on the couch. I immediately felt that choking feeling I normally got around crying people. But, it was smothered by my love for Robert. Any doubts I had about my love for him vanished. I walked over to him, and sat down. I placed a shaking hand on his back.

'Rob? Honey? What's the matter?'

He grabbed my hand, and looked up. He was still crying, but had tried to calm himself. I smiled wanly, as I took in his tear-streaked face. And saw that secret scar that was hidden by his bangs. I fingered it, and he shook again. I frowned, and wrapped my arms around him. He was so scared. I didn't know what to do.

'Rob? What's wrong? Tell me.' I said, trying to compose my voice, into its usual calm tone.

'Just had a nightmare. That's all.' He said, his eyes drifting away. The telltale sign of Robert Chase telling a lie. I arched a blonde brow, and drilled my periwinkle eyes into his blue-green ones.

'Was thinking about my mother. That's all.' He mumbled.

I fought tears, as I recalled what Robert had told me about her. Cold, distant, and a drunk. He shivered, as he sobbed some more.

'Robert, talking about it helps, you know.' I said, kissing his temple.

'She…used to…beat me. A lot. That's how I got this scar, Allison.' He whispered. I fought back even more tears, realizing that he'd been shouldering this burden for a long time. I hugged him, and we cried together.

No more secrets. That's our new rule. No more secrets.

I just need to tell him mine. It's a secret that would change our lives forever.

'Robert. I need to tell you something.' I said, after we'd calmed down. We had been watching our wedding video, when I finally broke the silence.

He turned to me. 'Yeah?' He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

'I'm pregnant.'

_Chase's Point of View_

Shock. Complete and utter shock. The plan was we were going to wait until our first anniversary before we even thought about babies. And here we are, four months into our marriage, and our freedom is dead. Before it even got to really begin. It's my fault. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not saying I didn't ever want to become a father; I just wanted to wait a while. I just worry that I have too much of my father in me, and I'll run when things get tough. I did, in mercenary school. Who's to say I wouldn't run now? Then again, I was young. Stupid, and scared. Now I'm old, stupid and scared. Not much has changed. But, Allison looks so peaceful.

'How long have you known?' I asked.

'Three weeks. I have taken four pregnancy tests, and they were all positive. All of them.' She said, looking down at the floor.

I held her, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, I cried.

From fear, happiness, anger, insanity? I had no clue. I just knew that this baby was both of us. Not just me, not just Allison. The both of us combined.

Somehow...we'd make this happen. Somehow. We had to. For the sake of the kid.


	3. He Finds Out

Married Life

Author's Note: Thanks ever so much for all the nice reviews you've sent. It really makes my day to come home and read them. Hope you continue enjoying it.

Year One, Part Three: And Then There Were Three

Month 3

Cameron's Point of View

Wow. I'm three months pregnant, already. I haven't begun to show yet, but soon. I had my doctor's appointment yesterday. To check up on the health of the baby, and all the necessary precautions. The baby has a heartbeat, and is the correct size. I love being pregnant already. It gives me a new outlook on life. I woke up yesterday, with a big grin on my face. Want to know why? Because I had a dream about Robert and our baby.

Regardless of the sex, I know our child will love him. I hope they love me. That's my only concern about being a mommy-to-be…whether they'll love me. Robert laughed when I told him that last night, as we were drifting off to sleep. He told me I was being ridiculous. And kissed me goodnight. I went to sleep, and now I'm getting ready for work. I am wearing a lavender shirt, with a pair of khaki pants. I have my hair in a half-up, half-down look. I had to call and tell my parents yesterday. Robert just smiled, as I told them the news. They screamed so loudly, I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

I just need to tell the hospital about the baby. This is going to suck. Because House already feels uncomfortable around Robert and me. Having a baby will make him realize that we are happily married, and things will get even more uncomfortable. I think part of him wonders if I would ever leave Robert for him. And to be completely honest, if it was before I really fell in love with Rob, I might have dumped Rob for House. If he'd ever asked. But, after a few dates with Robert…I fell in love with him. And I realized that I didn't love House as much as I thought I had. I do owe him though, because without him, I never would have met Robert. The love of my life.

I walk into the hospital, Robert holding my hand firmly. I smile lightly at him, as we get closer and closer to Lisa's office. I enter, leaving Robert outside to stand guard. In case House decides to make his usual walk to Cuddy in the morning. He still loves her too, I realize. Boy…House never can change his mind once he's decided to love someone. Lisa sees me, and smiles warmly.

'Come on in, Allison. How may I help you?' she asks. She lets me sit down at one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sit down, and straighten my shirt.

'You seem so proper. What's going on?' she asks, getting more and more alarmed.

I laugh, seeing her distress. 'I'm just pregnant, Lisa. That's all.' I said, trying to make my voice seem at ease.

Lisa's eyes go wide, and she breaks into a huge grin as she runs over and hugs me. I laugh even more, as she presses a hand against my belly. There wasn't much for her to touch, but she began to cry as she said 'Hello, baby Chase!'

Robert had entered her office, at that moment. Lisa looked up, and ran to hug my husband.

'I'm so happy for the both of you!' she exclaimed.

'Lisa, we need to discuss work. Obviously, she can't work with the patients in Diagnostics. Maybe she can just do the deliberating stuff, and the rest of us can work with the patient.' He offered.

Lisa nodded in agreement.

'I like it. Allison, are you okay with it?' she asked, turning to me.

I nodded, placing a hand on my small stomach.

'I'm already this child's mother. Its my duty to protect him or her.' I said, smiling cheerily. 'Someone will have to break the news to House.'

A voice spoke out, 'Someone already did.'

My body froze, but my heart continued to sink down.

I turned, and saw House sitting on Lisa's couch.

'Congratulations. I just wish Mr. And Mrs. Wombat had the gall to tell me directly. Instead I had to eavesdrop.' He said, looking kind of sad. No, was he lying? Was he really upset about the baby?

Chase's Point of View

I know Allison feels guilty about House finding out like this. She wanted him to be told privately. She wanted me to do it. She knows he still loves her. Hell, I know it too. The look on his face alone could have told me that much.

'Well, are we going to go back to work, or do Cuddy and Mrs. Wombat have more hugging and cheering to do?' he asked, as he got up, and limped to the office.

This will be a long day, to say the least.


	4. The Reaction

Married Life

Author's Note: Thanks ever so much for all the nice feedback. I appreciate it so much! It definitely helps you write, when people like it. I'm just afraid of going OOC. Someone please alert me, if I seem to be going too OOC. Please politely correct me, and tell me how I can make it better.

Year One, Part Four: 5 Months down, 4 to go.

Cameron's Point of View

I knew that when House found out, it would be difficult for all involved. That was something we all expected. What we didn't expect was for him to be so…morose afterwards. Now, secretly, I worried that he would be like that. But, it's House, so I didn't really give it much thought. House normally doesn't show that kind of emotion around us. He normally saves it for Wilson. But, when he didn't show up for two days, we knew something was up. I plucked up my courage, and went directly to his apartment. I tried getting Wilson to talk about it, but he was avoiding me. Great. Something really was up with House. I got off work, when House had missed work for a second time that week, and went directly to House's apartment. I rang the doorbell, and he let me in. I don't think he knew who I was. Maybe he was thinking I was Lisa?

When I got to House's door, I knocked in my special way. My knock is a rap-rap-thud. And I do that twice, usually. I heard the thud of his cane, as he came closer and closer to the door. He opened it, and froze in his place. I smiled lightly, as he took in my appearance. I was wearing a brown button-down shirt, with a pair of black dress pants. I had a cross necklace around my neck, and my wedding rings on my finger. I still hadn't begun to show yet. He moved, to let me in. I entered, and stood awkwardly in the entryway, before he walked back to the piano, and sat down on the bench. I followed, and sat down on the couch. I looked around, and saw nothing that would really prove that House was close to many people. No pictures, no drawings, no letters addressed to him from family members, nothing. I saw his cane, piano, and a few medical files addressed to a Gregory J. House. I fought asking him questions, instead waiting for him to acknowledge me.

I didn't wait much longer. He turned to me, and gazed at me, with his blue eyes. He thumped his cane against the floor, and opened his unshaven mouth. 'Congratulations on your and Chase's upcoming arrival.' He muttered. Did I detect a tone of sadness in his voice? I thought he didn't love me. I thought he would never love me. Maybe the truth was he loved me; just not in the way I thought I loved him. He thought of me as that annoying, hot stepsister. The one who you wanted to lay, because she was hot and she frustrated you so much because you couldn't have her. But you couldn't be with her, because you had to be protective of her, save her from any mistake that could make her different from whom you thought she was. I was like a sister to him.

'Hou—Greg, I wanted to tell you when the timing was right. I wanted you to find out in private. Because I was afraid of how you'd react. I realize now I should have told you, before I told Lisa. But I had to arrange my hours with the Dean of Medicine before I went to the Head of Diagnostics. Because she's my closest female friend, now.' I said, whispering the last bit.

'Allison, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm fine. I've just been visiting some friends the last few days. Arranging some things.' He said.

'Arranging what?' I said, completely distracted. I brushed the hair out of my eyes, and tried to focus on what he was telling me. Was he saying he was quitting the hospital because of Robert and I?

'I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. As much as I thought I did. Wilson'll leave eventually. So, I went and contacted an old friend. Someone who would stay with me forever.' He said, uncomfortable. He then proceeded to change the subject.

'How did Chase handle the news? When you told him.'

'He freaked out, like I did. But, when we heard our baby's heartbeat…it changed my life. Forever. I know now that whatever heights I reach in my career, it won't compare to being a wife and mother.' I said, smiling a little.

After a few minutes of small chat, I looked into his eyes.

'House, are we okay? Are we still somewhat friends?' I asked, searching his face for my answer. I hoped he said yes, but I would understand if he didn't.

'Yes, we're okay. I promise. I mean we've gone through some tough times together. Not just you and the whole department, but I. I think we're all somewhat friends now.'

I nodded, and let myself out.

House was back the next day.

Chase's Point of View

After Allison confronted House, he was back, harassing patients as usual. Allison felt extremely guilty for days, after. The first case we got was a 23-year-old male with sweats, nausea, and numbness in the lower extremities. Allison wasn't allowed to do anything but Differentials, and run some tests in the lab. Anything too risky, Foreman or I took care of it. House even did some, so that Allison wouldn't become exposed to whatever the patient, Bailey, was carrying. At 6, she would go home. I would go home at 7.

She's now five months, and has a little baby bump. It's actually cute. People stop, and ask when she's due now. She usually laughs, and says 'Not for a long time.'

I asked her if she was scared to be a mother. And she told me that all new parents were probably scared. It didn't make me a wuss if I was. All of us have a bet going on, about whether it's a boy or a girl. Lisa, Allison, Wilson and Foreman think it's a girl. House and I think it's a boy. Whether it's a boy or a girl, it doesn't really matter to me. I just hope it's healthy. That it doesn't have anything from my gene pool that could threaten his life. Like my deadly allergies to cat hair, strawberries, tomatoes, and nuts. Or my mother's alcoholism. Or her abusiveness. I'm also worried the baby will get my regular allergies to rabbits, flowers and dust. Or my asthma. Hayfever, any of them will do.

Allison says I'm being ridiculous. That she'd never blame me if our children got one of my allergies, or my genes or my asthma. She said she'd be happy because it would make it be a little bit more like me.

I hope it's healthy.


	5. A Little Closer

Married Life

**Author's Note: Thanks Again! Keep reviewing, please!**

Year One, Part Five: Month Seven

Cameron's Point of View

Oh, dear lord, being pregnant has given me the worst headaches. I think it's the hormones. And I've been so nervous, lately. I think it's because my due date is getting closer and closer. Robert has taken the brunt of my emotions. I feel so bad because I keep taking everything out on him. I am so ready to have this baby out of me. To go back to my regular life. My regular job. My marriage.

I wanted everything to be perfect for when the baby arrived.

Everything had to be exactly right. Robert painted the walls a subtle green, with white carpet. There were pictures hanging on the walls. A picture of Robert and myself, a picture of our first sonogram. There was a picture of House, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and us that was hanging on the wall directly over the crib. We had white curtains hanging on the windows, and the crib was off-white, with green bedding. The rocking chair was a gift from my mother. We painted it green to match the rest of our stuff. And, we had the letter 'B' hung on one of the walls. Because we'd decided we were going to name our child a 'B' name.

Robert never blames me for anything. Never blames our child. Never even blames himself. He just says its hormonal hell that'll pass when our kid is born. I looked up Australian names, just for him. So, our child is going to have an Australian B name. I smile up at Robert, as he walks into the bedroom. The white bassinet is in the corner of the room, waiting until our infant is here, so we could put the little one in it. Just a little while longer, I thought.

I work Monday through Friday, and Robert works the same, only the occasion double on Saturdays. To make up for my clinic hours. On those days, I sleep in until about nine. At nine, I wake up, and take a shower. I change into casual clothes, and put some makeup on. I make our bed, and go to the living room, where I usually find a note that Robert left me. Today's note said this:

Allison,

I'll be home at eleven. Try not to miss me. Tell our baby not to do anything cute while I'm gone. Or the baby'll be grounded.

Love you,

Rob

By now, it's usually eleven a.m. I call Lisa, and gossip with her for a couple of minutes. Then, when I hear House's voice on the other end, I quickly end the conversation. Because he might be complaining about something, something to do with my husband or myself, so I try not to listen. Saves me a lot of anger. When I hang up, I make myself some lunch. Whatever the baby and I are craving. When I'm done eating, I sit on our tan couch, and sleep for a while. When I wake up, I straighten up, and check my emails. I check House's mail too. For any new patient alerts. If I get one that I think House will like, I forward it to his email. Usually, I get a response that says either 'that's stupid. No way.' Or 'Send them in.' either way, that keeps me occupied for two hours. By now, it's probably around 4 or 5. I take another bath, and fix myself up again. I watch TV for a while. Mystery Diagnosis usually. I TiVo that one, because I like trying to solve the case before the doctors reveal it. Oh my God, I am turning into House. I suddenly noticed that. When I'm tired of watching that, I call my mom, and talk to her for a while. At this time, it's around 7, and I'm starving. So, I make dinner. I put up leftovers, and clean up. I load, and run the dishwasher that Robert unloaded the night previously. Now, it's nine. I take my third shower of the day, and change into something more comfortable. I usually sit down, and watch some more MD, until Robert pulls in. When he gets home, all is good with the world. All is right. And, we usually fall asleep, cuddling.

Chase's Point of View

Oh, Lord. It's getting so close. So close I can feel it. I can feel it. Hormonal Hell is almost gone! Thank God! I tell her that it's not her fault. And it's not. She's just usually so calm, you can easily tell the difference when she's pregnant. She gets even weepier at some of the things House says than usual. Last week, when House told me I was gay, she cried for twenty minutes. When Foreman and House were making a bet on the survival rate of the terminal cancer patient that Wilson had for us, she cried for forty minutes. When I had an asthma attack yesterday, she cried for ten and yelled at House for making me work so hard in the winter. She even yelled at him about the bachelor party that was 11 months or so ago. House told me later that he just internally rolled his eyes, and knew that Allison was under the stress of pregnancy hormones.

I had laughed, and told him 'Welcome to my world. We have shirts.' Then Foreman said that Allison was working really hard. So it couldn't just be hormones. She was so busy, trying to prove to House that she was still needed on the team, even if she couldn't be around patients. House has told her repeatedly that she's a useful member of the team. She was in charge of the board, if he were ever incapacitated. That was what he reminded her of, in one of their discussions, 3 weeks ago.

A few more months, and I'll have my wife back. Just a few more. Then, we'll be adjusting to our new lives as parents. The poll for the gender is still on. House and the others are convinced it's a girl. I'm secretly thinking it's a boy. And I'm just thinking that because Allison assumes I want a son more than I'd want a daughter. Which isn't true. I'd love a little girl just as much as a little boy. Maybe more, because she would be more like Allison and less like me. I would hope. If I do have a daughter, I would hope that she never finds a guy like House. Let her find a guy like Wilson, not like Foreman, House or even me. Especially House.

Is anyone else as excited as I am? No, I didn't think so.


	6. B

Married Life

**Author's Note: Please Enjoy!**

Year One, Part Six: And the Family Grows…

Month Nine

Chase's Point of View

Well, here we finally are. The end of the long emotional road. It's been a crazy few months. It seems like we're finally at a point where we can relax. The pregnancy is all over. Almost. Allison insists on working until her water breaks. Trust me, we've all tried to talk her out of it. She can't be made to change her mind. Ever. Stubborn as an ox, my wife is. I'm really excited. We finished all the decorating, and celebrated the baby shower. We got a lot of stuff, and now its' all loaded into the house.

Cuddy tried to get me to talk her out of working until her due date, but I told her it was like trying to talk to a brick wall. She laughed, and tried harder. That only made Allison more determined. So, it backfired. Big time.

We'll see how long it'll take for the stress to bring our baby out.

Cameron's Point of View

I know that Robert is worried about my stress affecting the baby. But if it hasn't affected the kid yet, then I doubt it would now. Lisa told me to relax, too. She said that House, of all people, was worried about me. I didn't believe her… until House told me himself.

I am humongous now. My belly should grow legs, and walk for me. Robert says I'm exaggerating, but I'm really not. I have gained 30 points in this pregnancy.

No lie.

I walk into the office, today. I'm wearing a simple shirt with a pair of slacks. I also have a pair of flats on, and my hair is completely down. I dressed really formal-casual. Because, secretly, my back is killing me. And I keep cramping. Which is never a good thing when you're as pregnant as I am. Robert keeps giving me anxious looks, and everyone else just waits for my water to break. But it wouldn't betray me. Not yet.

I think…

LATER THAT DAY

Chase's Point of View

Oh God. It's coming. It's coming right this second! We were just in the office, during differentials, and all of a sudden Allison bends over, screaming in pain. We all dropped whatever we were doing…especially me. And ran to her. My heart stopped, because my child could be in danger. My wife could be in danger. My entire world could end today, because I was stupid and didn't make her relax at home. All my fault.

Love…life…. over…

I remember running to her, and she looked up at me. A brilliant smile on her face.

'Robert, the baby's on it's way. And you know what the Lamaze coach said? That I would just know what to do?' I nodded, too scared to speak. 'Well, she was right. Now, get me to the maternity ward.' She said, as another contraction came on. I picked her up, and ran her to the ward.

A few minutes later, we were situated in the room. Allison had the epidural, and was changed into a gown. I was changed too. I smiled weakly at her, and grabbed her hand.

'We're going to have a baby, Allie.' I said, smiling wider at her.

'I know! Isn't it amazing?' she said, a wide grin matching my own.

After a few hours of pushing, and screaming…it was finally time.

'Come on, Allison. You can do this. Come on, Allie. One more. Good girl.' Said the midwife, coaching her. As I tried to gain composure. She was 10 centimeters dilated, and the baby's head was almost out. I saw the blonde hair, and smiled even more. Tears in my eyes.

Allison pushed, giving a loud scream of 'I can't do this anymore!' and then a loud baby's wail filled the room. My eyes were clouded over with tears, and Allison had a tired, but triumphant expression on her face. Sweaty, exhausted, and completely content.

Our child had finally come.

He had come.

_Bailey Xavier Chase_

_April 9__th__, 2010_


	7. The First Moments of Motherhood

Married Life

Year Two, Part One: Family Life

**Author's Note: I hope you like it! Took a lot of goofing off in class to write!**

_Cameron's Point of View_

Wow. It's crazy but, yesterday was a regular day. I got up at nine; got Robert up at nine- fifteen, got ready for work, rode to work, and worked for a while. That was all normal. Until around noon, when I started getting sharp pains in my belly. I tried ignoring it all day. I didn't want my husband to worry about me. Still don't.

But around 2, my back was getting sharp pains. I felt a few contractions. But, I thought that labor was supposed to take hours. So, I didn't say anything. I bit my tongue, and continued working. At 3, my contractions got sharper, closer and faster. I knew then that I was in labor. But, Robert was performing surgery on our latest patient. A 14-year old female named Laura.

At five, when he was out of surgery, my contractions were even worse. I thought I would pass out from the pain. But I didn't. We were doing differentials on the findings of Laura's surgery. When, I screamed. That was more out of fear than from pain, really. I was afraid of giving birth where House was shot. Figured that'd be a bad omen. And I'm all about preventing bad omens. So, Robert carried me off to the delivery room.

And a few hours later, he came along.

I heard his wail, and then saw Robert cry.

The midwife smiled at me, and said. 'Allison, you have a son.'

I cried then. Because I knew how much Robert wanted a son.

I was handed our son when they cleaned him off. I gently touched his soft hair, and looked into his eyes. He looked at me, with his baby blue eyes, and grabbed my finger. I choked back tears, when I saw how much of Robert was in him. It made me happy.

Later, when I had handed him to Robert, I leaned against the pillow, and began to nod off. I smiled, when I saw Robert whispering to him.

'Son, I'll promise my life to you and your mother. I'll never leave you. I promise.' he mumbled, tears falling down his face. Then everything was dark…

_Chase's Point of View_

Speechless. Numb. Ecstatic. I'm a father. To a healthy baby boy. Seven pounds, 3 ounces. I'm so proud of Allison. She did everything perfectly. She pushed beautifully, and carried our son to term. She has such a proud expression on her face, as she sleeps. She's letting our son and I bond. Being alone. With my son. _My _son. Not my nephew, not my godson, not my brother. My son.

Later, when she'd woken up, and our child was fast asleep in his bassinet, she looked at me. Her blonde hair was all over the place, circles under her periwinkle eyes, pale as a sheet. But she was still beautiful to me. Always was, always will be.

'Can you hand me the birth certificate?' she asked, reaching out her hand.

I grabbed it, and gave it to her.

She grabbed a pen, and wrote on it.

I looked over her shoulder. The birth certificate already had the official stuff. And it wasn't the real one. This was the unofficial one. She hadn't told me the name, so they printed this.

**Author's Note: I know I don't need this. But, I like it! x] And, in my story Chase is 31, Cameron is 30. Kay?**

Name: Bailey Xavier Chase

Date of Birth: April 9th, 2010

Time of Birth: 10:43 PM

Sex: Male

Residence: 1718 New Finland Ct. Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey 08544

Place of Birth: Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey

Type of Birth: Hospital birth

Mother's Name: Allison Marie Cameron Chase

Maiden Name: Wood

Date of Birth: January 23rd, 1980

Blood Type: AB Positive

Birthplace: Ackley, Iowa, USA 50601

Father's Name: Robert Stephen Timothy Chase

Date of Birth: June 30th, 1979

Birthplace: Blue Mountains, New South Wales, Australia

She handed it back to me, and I looked it over.

'Bailey, huh? I like it.' I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

'Hoped you would. Looked in 4 different web sites for a good Australian name. And I just like Xavier. It was my first husband's father's name. Xavier told me to follow my dream at the funeral. And I went back to med school. So, meeting you was really because of him. And House, of course.' she added. She twisted her wedding band, and smiled at me even more. She was extremely happy. My beeper went off, and I had to go rushing off to House, and our patient. Leaving Allison with Bailey…alone.

We'll see how it goes…

_Cameron's Point of View_

I sat in my quiet hospital room, looking at my husband's butt as he walked away. I might have just had a baby, but that doesn't change me wanting him constantly. I chuckled, then instantly regretted it. My stomach ached with every laugh, no doubt due to the stress I'd put it in last night, when I gave birth to my son. I was left to my thoughts. To collect myself, and reflect on the past day's events.

I was a mother, now. Allison Chase. Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, Doctor. I liked that far too much. This little creature was getting too close to my heart, way too fast. It took me a long time to love Robert, and now I immediately love my son. Who looks just like his father. All but his eyes.

He has my eyes.

Breaking into my thoughts, a baby wailed. I looked down at my adorable son, and saw him crying. I lifted him up, and cuddled him. I checked his diaper, it was clean. I then proceeded to nurse for the first time. He latched on, and began to 'eat' his breakfast. I gently touched his head, stroking his baby hair. I was so involved with my child; I didn't hear the people enter the room.

'Honey, I'm back.' said Robert. I looked up, and saw Robert, Foreman, Lisa and House.

'Hi guys. Want to meet Bailey?' I asked, gesturing to the infant in my arms. Lisa smiled, as tears filled her eyes. She suddenly grabbed hold of House's hand, and smiled wider. I looked at House, questions in my eyes.

'I told you. I didn't want to be alone forever.' he said. He gestured to the bump on Lisa's stomach.

'That's all me, baby.' he said, jokingly. His light blue eyes widening when I switched sides for Bailey.

'What's his name?' asked Wilson, sitting on the chair. Rob had taken a sit on the bed, next to me.

'Bailey X. Chase. The X is for Xavier.'

'It's beautiful, Allison.' said Lisa, who was crying still.


	8. Bailey and Mommy

Married Life

**Author's Note: Again, I'm not going with the storyline, because it's really making me angry. I like all the nice reviews you've written. Thank you! Here's another one. - Love, Twilighter**

Year Two, Part Two (**I think this is Part Two?**)

_Cameron's Point Of View_

I wake up, peaceful and rested. It's been about a month and a half since Bailey came along. Robert and I love our son. He sleeps wonderfully. He sleeps in the white bassinet in our room. Next to our bed. His hair has grown a little. It's naturally blonde like his daddy's. Dirty blonde, not my honey blonde. He has my periwinkle blue eyes, and little dimples. He's not a chubby baby like I was, but a skinny baby like Robert and my brother, Austin. It makes me happy when I go to the bassinet, and see him smiling at me. Robert and I are getting along quite well. I'm more in love with him now than I've ever been. I'm on maternity leave, still. I don't get to come back to work for quite a while.

I remember the first time I brought him to work. I was just getting paperwork, and my check. I also wanted to show off my son, who was just two weeks old at the time. I had woken up at nine 'o' clock, after kissing my wonderful husband good-bye. When Robert had driven off in his car, I went to shower. I brought the baby monitor in the bathroom with me, and was just drying off at about 10:35 when Bailey awoke with a little whimper, which led to a full-blown wail. I wrapped the white towel around myself, and ran to Bailey's bassinet. I smiled down at the upset infant.

'Bailey-Bear, what is the problem?' I cooed, in my most maternal voice. Bailey responded with another heart-breaking wail. I lifted him out of the bassinet, and felt that his diaper was wet. I did an internal groan, and carried him to his bedroom, where his changing table was. I made an air-kiss in his face as I changed the soggy diaper into a fresh one. Then, I picked up my now-happy son, and walked over to the dresser, where his clothes were. His closet had a bunch of dress-clothes, and his other baby stuff. I grabbed a red onesie that said 'Rockstar'. I then brushed his hair back, using his little baby comb that he hates. I packed up the diaper bag with changes of clothes, diapers, and all the precautions needed for an infant. I then dressed myself in a skirt, and a blue dress shirt, and grabbed my most comfortable dress shoes. Putting my hair up, I then applied a little makeup, and sprayed the perfume that Robert got me for my baby shower, and smiled when I saw my infant son grinning at me.

'Bailey, we're going to see Daddy!' I exclaimed, picking him up. I then walked outside, and loaded him in the car. Driving there, I heard his little burbles. I pulled into Princeton-Plainsboro, and unloaded my son. I was surprised when I didn't feel that tense feeling in my stomach that I usually felt when I entered the hospital. Maybe because I was with my child or that I was still on maternity leave and relieved of my doctor duties. Could be both, I decided after pondering it for a little while. I walked into Lisa's office, where she was on the phone.

'Yes, I'll have to call you back.' She said when she saw me. We'd been keeping in contact through the phone, emails and the regular meeting at my house. But we hadn't really seen each other since I gave birth to Bailey. She hung up, and stood. She was bigger than I remember. I went over and hugged her, sitting Bailey's carrier on the couch. He smiled at me, when after our hug, I glanced at him.

'I'm here to show off my son, and to get my check.' I grinned wildly. Lisa laughed, and gave me the once-over.

'You did not just have a baby, did you?'

'I did.' I laughed back at her. She looked extremely pregnant. I felt for her, having been hugely pregnant not long ago myself. I didn't get a chance to talk, as she was rushing over to Bailey.

'Hello little man!' she said. I unbuckled him from the carrier, and handed my son to her. He drooled excitedly, and gave her a happy squeal.

'That means he likes me, in baby language!' she said, laughing.

'Learned that from little Rachel?' I asked, gloating in my son's adorable face.

'I did, indeed.' She said, as she smiled at my baby.

I talked with her for a while, and went to the office. I saw Foreman, House, Thirteen, Taub and Robert all sitting down at the desk. Well, House was writing on the white board. I smiled, and walked into the room.

'Hi everyone.' I laughed, pleasantly. Robert glanced up, and saw me and our son. He walked over to me, and gave me a little kiss. He then unbuckled Bailey, and kissed him gently. I suddenly remembered seeing him with all those young patients we've had over the years. How he took care of them, and made them feel safe, special and loved. I always knew he'd make our children feel the same way. I smiled at everyone, who was fussing over the baby, while Robert continued holding him. Robert loved Bailey, and loved me for having him.

Life is perfect.

_Chase's Point of View_

I never thought I'd enjoy being a father as much as I do. I love waking up in the morning, kissing my wife, and then feeding my son before I go to work so that he won't wake up my wife. Bailey is the most loving person, and he isn't even fully-functioning yet. I feel like I knew I'd be okay, but now I know for sure I'll be fine with Bailey as my son. I adore him, and he adores me.

Allison loves watching us interact. She says she knew I'd be a great father. I have terrific bedside manner. But, I told her that I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to have good bedside manner. She would correct me, and say that House doesn't have good manners. I agree, and then we'd drop the subject.

But, I love being his daddy. I love knowing that one day, he'll turn to me for advice, and that one day, we'll have more. I love Allison and Bailey, but now that I've had a child, I don't want to stop. Not yet.


	9. The Life Begins to Crumble

Married Life

**Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to read this. Sorry, I've been so…crazy with my posting because I've been trying to get other stories going, so I have had to ignore this story for a little while. Thanks for being patient! **

Part Three: I'm a doctor, and a mother!

**Bailey, age 5 months**

_Cameron's Point of View_

I've been back to work for the past two months. I'm so lost; I don't even know what to do. I dislike my job more than ever. I don't trust the daycare to watch my son. Do they know if he has any allergies? I know I don't, but still. What if they give him something that he doesn't like?

I feel like a failure every time I leave him in that place. Cuddy is on maternity leave, because she's like nine months pregnant now. It is September now, so it's approaching cold and flu season. What if he gets sick from all those other kids? I felt like an even bigger failure when he got his immunization shots the other day.

His first shots. Robert and I took him. Robert and I don't spend much time together right now. Because at work, we're so busy with our patients that we hardly have time alone. Except for lunch. At lunch, we go to the cafeteria, and eat together. Then, we go to the daycare, and pick up Bailey. At night, I feed Bailey, and check him for bruises. Because, in this day and age, you have no idea who you're leaving your child with. They could be child molesters, or abusers, or looking to sell my kid to the next crack dealer that walks in.

At night, after Bailey is put to sleep, we sit there, and contemplate having another child. And my heart is just not in the right place. I have barely enough love in my heart for Robert and Bailey right now. I just don't want to chance Bailey getting ignored, because it could happen. And Robert could easily leave me. He could decide he doesn't love me or our child, and leave. Like his father did. I'm not saying Robert is Rowan, but it could happen and I don't want to take that kind of a risk with my one and only son.

So, the sex thing is non-existent right now. Because, I don't want to even risk a pregnancy. Because, if something happened and I got pregnant, I wouldn't be ready to care for him/her like I am with Bailey. Bailey is my number one priority right now. And there's nothing that can change that…not even my husband.

_Chase's Point of View_

I don't know what I can say anymore. I'm almost at the end of my wits end with my wife. She's just so…overprotective of Bailey that I can barely get a word in edgewise. With my own son! I just want to wave my hands, and be like, 'Hello!? Remember me? Your husband?'

But I can't, because then I'd be the bad guy…again. It seems I'm always the bad guy these days. I love my son, I do, but I don't like the person my wife has become. You know those wives that start out all cheery, and nice. Until they go back to work, and then they turn into the Mad Bitch from Hell, and resent you from the time you wake up until you go to sleep at night. And even after that, they're resenting you in your sleep. Because you're not 'pulling your weight.'

And that's so totally stupid, because I spend just as much time with Bailey as she does. And she thinks that because she gave birth to him, that she gets the right to boss me around. I'm almost 35 years old! I'm an adult! I have had to be the adult for so long, that I don't really recall my childhood. It went from birth to age 7, and then I had to grow up. Because, my parents relationship turned to crap as soon as I started school. It seems our relationship soured on the vine as soon as we added a little grape to it.

I just want my life, and my wife back. Because, I know it sounds immature, but I want to have a place in her life too. I miss my old life. I love my son. He's my son, after all. And I know she thinks I'll be like my father. I know it. But, I won't. Because she'll end up pushing me away before I could even attempt to be like him.


	10. We're Connecting

Married Life

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient! I know it's been hard. But, school is hard. Hopefully, over break, I can update all 3 of my stories. – Twilighter**

Allison and Robert's marriage was on shaky ground. Allison was either working, or babying the…baby. He loved Bailey too, but he always felt a little forlorn and forgotten. Like an old stuffed animal that you kept on the bed, but always ended up kicking off in the middle of the night. Bailey was important, he knew that. But, he thought that Allison might pay him some attention too. When Bailey's teeth started coming in, and he got a fever, Allison flipped out. She kept cooing over him, and checking his temperature every 30 minutes. 'Fevers are dangerous, Robert.' She'd said with an angry expression.

Allison got mad when he didn't contribute, and got even angrier when he did. Because he always ended up 'not doing it right.' She'd always mutter angry words under her breath. Robert felt like she'd be happier with him gone. So, one night, after work…he didn't accompany her to the nursery to pick up Bailey. He went to the bar, and had a couple drinks. Then, he came home, to a frantic Allison.

'Hey honey.' He slurred. She ran over to him, and slapped him as hard as she could.

'Robert Stephen Timothy Chase, where were you? You had me worried sick!' she exclaimed, clutching Bailey to her chest. Bailey was cooing, and looking at Robert. He had a droopy grin, and his periwinkle eyes were carefree in comparison to his mother's. Robert suddenly felt stupid, and very drunk. He sat down on the couch, as the room started spinning.

The headache he'd had all day suddenly made him feel sick, and his ears rang. He put his head in his hands, and whimpered. He then shivered. Allison arched a brow, and put Bailey in his playpen, and came over to Robert.

'Robert? Honey?' she said, in the softest tone she'd used with him in weeks.

She tried to push his hair back, to see his face, when she was alarmed by the heat of his brow.

_Allison's Point of View_

He is so warm. Warmer than he normally is. I hadn't noticed he'd been so run down until right now. I've been focused on trying to be a good mother that I'd failed as a wife. My first duties were to my family…not just my son, but my husband as well. I haven't been nice to him at all. Not appreciating the little things he's done. Like make lunches, and dinners. Taking the brunt of all my frustrations, and most of all: pretend like nothing was wrong with him when there so obviously was. I felt tears threaten my eyes, and tried to push them back.

All the anger I've felt since I started working again wasn't his fault. I was just so angry that I had to separate myself from Bailey, and put him in the care of someone else, that I took it out on the one person who loved me enough to accept my anger.....my husband. Guilt choked my throat, and made me unable to speak for a while. Finally I whispered, 'Rob?' and he looked up, and gave me a weak smile. He was pale. Really pale, even for him. I looked down, then back to his face. His blue eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were red with color. He swallowed, and winced a little. He gave a few hearty coughs, wheezed, and coughed some more. His asthma, I noted. I stood, and ran to the bathroom for his inhaler. I came back, and handed it to him. He took it gratefully, mumbling a thank-you before he took a few puffs on it.

He never told anyone at work about his asthma. But House knew. He knew because after running after a patient one time, Rob had been wheezing so loud, that everyone in the room could hear it. The husky breathing of my husband had almost broken my heart. Why he was so intent on keeping his weaknesses a secret was beyond me. Maybe he was afraid I'd yell at him.

Knowing me, I might have.

'I'm so sorry.' I choked out in a hoarse whisper.

_Robert's Point of View_

I heard those words, didn't I? I'm not hearing things? Allison Marie Cameron Chase, telling me she's sorry? Sorry for what? That I'm supposedly sick, and didn't tell her? Or that she's been like the Mad Bitch from Hell for the past few months? I didn't know, but it made my heart sing to hear an apology from her. It sounded like the old Allison. Before Bailey came along. The way she'd whispered it, and tried to comfort me.

She'd tried to comfort me. Wow. It really is the old Allison. It's amazing, really. Because she's been so…different lately, that I didn't really know where I stood with my own wife. I do feel like crap though. Maybe she realizes that?

'What do you have to be sorry about?' I mumble; my head still in my hands.

'You've done so much for me these past few months, and I haven't even said Thank You once. You do it all without ever even asking for one. You've been so patient with me, and you've just ignored all my angry outbursts.'

'Allison, I'm not a hero. I just did all that because I thought you'd come around eventually. And I was right. I lo-…' I said, until another coughing attack took the wind out of me.

'You probably have bronchitis, Rob.' She said, in her maternal authoritative voice. I nodded. I'd figured that, when I started getting this cough last week. She got me up off the couch, and helped me into bed. She rummaged around in our drawers until she pulled out some pajamas.

'Your fever's making you sweat. You should probably change into these.' She said, gently. She then went to the living room, and politely let me change. I wasn't used to this. I'm not used to this. Being cared for. I mean, I know my parents and my wife cared/ care for me, but I'm used to be Dr. Chase, the one that cares for other people. Not Rob Chase, the weak, sentimental one. I'm so weak; I can barely get my shirt over my head. Allison came in, and placed Bailey in his bassinet before she helped me get it on. She was putting me in front of Bailey.

Then, she scooped up Bailey again, and fed him. She cooed gently, and rubbed her hand gently over his blonde hair. It was downy soft, and looked just like mine.

She looked at me, and smiled.

'Robert, I would like another baby. Down the road, of course.'

I smiled weakly.

'I think we should start now.'


	11. Smile Time

Married Life

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry! I've been so busy with school and finals. But now it's summer, and I have plenty of time to write seeing as I'm still getting up early to watch my favorite show. (Angel, for those who are curious souls like myself) I'm trying to update all my stories, but it'll take some time. I hope you all are still interested in my little story. Thanks!**

Chapter 11: Babysitting!

Bailey, 10 months.

_Allison's POV_

I've been back at work for some time now. Bailey loves day-care, and loves the days that I take him into the office with me. I'm allowed when all I'm doing is filing in House's office. Like today, for instance. When I woke up this morning, I kissed my husband and smiled happily. "Bailey-bear gets to come to work today!" I said, jumping up and down. I loved being Mommy at work; gave me an excuse to be completely in love with something other than my job. 

Robert just laughed, and turned over to sleep some more. I went to Bailey's room, and kissed him as he reached out for me. House and Cuddy had been so…relaxed once they'd come back to work. Well, House came back immediately but Cuddy waited a bit. I was so happy for them. And their daughters were completely adorable. Rachel doted on her little sister Audrey and House was a changed man. Just about. He still liked toying with people, but he didn't mess with Wilson about the cancer patients anymore, and he didn't mess with me about my mothering habits anymore. 

I dressed him up in a light blue shirt, and teddy-bear overalls. Then, I put some white sneakers on his feet that matched his outfit perfectly. I then left him with Robert while I got ready. I changed into a nice dress, and brushed my hair. Then, I cared for Bailey while Rob got dressed. He was wearing that nice black striped button-up. The one he wore the night Bailey was conceived. I smiled flirtingly, and looked at my watch. 

"Robert, come on. We're gonna be late!" I said, smiling as he rolled his eyes. I went out to our car, and loaded up Bailey. "Don't forget the diaper bag, and his toy bag!" I called into the house. 

When we finally made it to the hospital, we walked to the office and I set Bailey in the bouncy chair, where he bounced happily. "I have to go to the OR, I have a surgery scheduled." I frowned, and stood to kiss him. We kissed, and he kissed Bailey quickly. I went to work, while Bailey continued playing. I looked up, and around. Making sure Robert was in surgery or at least scrubbing up already, I went to the bathroom after checking with Wilson if he'd watch him while I took care of business. 

I went to the bathroom, and pulled out a little box. A few minutes later, I looked at the results. A smile came over my face, and I ran back to the office. Wilson was on the floor, playing some strange game with my son. I laughed, when he made a strange voice. He turned, and blushed. "Sorry…when my brother's…I would do this….well…" I shook my head, totally understanding. I'd been caught in Mommy mode before. Foreman still called me 'Mommy' and he called Robert 'Daddy.' 

I walked in, and sat down on the floor next to them. Bailey crawled to me, and sat in my lap. "Ma-Ma!" with a drooly grin. My Bailey. I smiled warmly, a smile I really hadn't know that much. Until I got married, and gave birth to my son. When I wasn't paying attention, House had snuck in. I was too busy hugging and tickling Bailey until I heard this. "Well, Mommy can work and play! Amazing!" I looked up, and grinned when I saw him with Audrey. "Hi Audrey girl!" I cooed, standing up, swinging Bailey expertly on my hip. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled adoringly at House. Audrey was only a couple of months old, but already she had House in the palm of her little hand. His first child; he was naturally amazed with almost everything she did. 

When you saw House and Audrey together, you forgot about what an asshole he was when she wasn't around. I assumed when you saw Bailey and I together, you forgot what an obsessive-compulsive, worrying bitch I was. Until you saw me fuss over him. But, I'm his mother, I have legal and biological rights to fuss over him. 

"Chase just got out of surgery, he should be heading up soon." said Thirteen, as she glided in. I smiled, and turned to Audrey. "Audrey girl, you and Bailey-bear are going to be great friends!" House groaned and rolled his eyes. "Bailey-bear?" I smiled smugly. "I can't take credit, my wonderful husband coined the name the moment he was born." Right as I said 'husband', the wonderful man in question started rounding the corner. When I saw him, I went weak at the knees. His hair, forever seeming plastered in his face, gave him a boyish charm that no one could duplicate. His eyes, so clear, they reflected almost every emotion even if he tried his hardest to hide them. Our son looked almost identical to him. He had the eyes, and the facial structure. But the hair color was all me. It was a dark reddish-brown color that curled ever so slightly. He also had my dimpled cheeks. 

"Hi honey, we were just talking about how adorable our son is in comparison to Audrey." I said, laughing a little as House demanded a recant of my insult. Not that Audrey wasn't precious…she just wasn't my child. Speaking of my child, my other child…the unknown one decided to make me queasy. I paled, and sat down on the couch. Robert grabbed Bailey, and kneeled down next to me. "Allison, are you alright?" I nodded, and swallowed the gross acid threatening to come up my throat and onto the floor. Out of respect for my peers and the custodial staff, I quickly jogged to the nearest washroom and was sick. When I came out, they were all waiting on me. "Allison…?" asked Robert, a slight hint of irritation and agrivation in his Australian voice. 

"Rob…honey, trust me..it's nothing serious."

"She's just pregnant." said House, with that all-too familiar knowing look. It was accompanied by the thing I liked to call the asshole smirk. Robert looked at him, then back at me. "What?"


	12. Just When it Gets Easier

Married Life

**Author's Note: I do not own House, lol. Cameron would still be married to Chase if I did. Thanks for those who requested that I continue. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

Chapter 12: Just When It All Gets Easy…

Allison: 4 ½ months pregnant. Bailey: 13 months old.

_Cameron's POV_

I heard the beeping of my alarm. I rose up, leaning over to hit the button and start my day when I remembered…today was my day off! I smiled and kissed Robert awake. "Rob, honey, it's time to get up!" I sang in his ear. He grinned slightly, still asleep and mumbled "Oh, Allie…" I snickered and smacked him upside the head to wake him again. He finally jolted awake, and shot straight up. "What? Who? What's going on?" he asked, his voice still clouded with sleep. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart." I said, kissing the side of his head.

He nodded, but curled back to sleep. I laughed, "Robert! Now!" I said, pushing him. I apparently pushed too hard and he fell off the bed. With a loud thud, and a resounding "MOTHER F-" Luckily, he left off the last part. Otherwise, he'd be in the doghouse tonight. I leaned over, "Sorry honey." I said, apologetically. He looked up at me, and rolled his eyes. I helped him up, he held a hand firmly to the back of his head. The thud sound was when his head had collided with the hardwood floor.

I helped him get ready, and told him that I would be by later to enjoy lunch with him. He smiled, and went on to work. After a few more hours of sleep, I awoke to the sound of my son calling out for me. "Mommy's coming, Bailey-bear!" I said, swinging out of bed, and dashing down the hall. When I came into his room, he was standing in the crib and his little hands were reaching out to me. My heart tugged and I quickly picked him up, and kissed him as I walked out of his room and downstairs. I set him down on the floor, and turned on his favorite CD. He quickly started bopping around to the music and let me make him and myself breakfast.

"So, Bailey, you and I are going to eat breakfast and spend some quality time today. Then, we're going to the hospital to eat lunch with Daddy. How does that sound?" I said, when I had gotten his cereal made. He grinned up at me, and I laughed when I saw how much his grin looked like Robert's. Moments like these made me seriously consider giving up my job. Then I remembered how much I loved my job, and how it had brought me all this. That always got me itching to return to work, after a day off.

I set Bailey in his high chair, and began the double-task of feeding Bailey and myself at roughly the same time. Bailey was a picky, but fast eater. He wanted his food, and when he wanted it there would be no waiting for my child. I then laid him down for a little nap, while I got dressed into a nice skirt and shirt. My more comfortable mom clothes, but also classy enough to go into the hospital and eat lunch with my husband. I wasn't really showing yet. There was just a slight roundness in my cheeks and stomach that let people know that I was expecting. My parents were so thrilled when we told them, that they came early for Bailey's birthday party. That was a blast, by the way. Planning and having Bailey's first birthday party. I already felt so old, now that he had turned 1 made me feel even older.

Robert had taken a little while to get used to the fact that we were having another baby, but he finally came around when I dragged him to my ultrasound. He melted at the heartbeat, and was about to cry when they showed us the little jellybean.

I changed Bailey into some regular clothes, and we were off on our Mother-Son adventure day.

_Chase's POV_

Jeez, my head is killing me. Not all over, just at the back. Where my head slammed on the floor this morning. Thanks, Allie, but I'd rather take the alarm if it's all the same to you. Feels like someone just performed cranial surgery…while I was awake and punched my brain a few times before they closed up shop. Not to mention, I've been working crazy hours, running after my son and taking care of my pregnant wife. So, I'm a little stressed. I try not make waves about how crappy I feel, but sometimes…I can't help it.

After chasing House around the hospital for what seemed like an eternity, I was off to work in the clinic. After a few patients, this man came in. I checked the file, and noticed that this person wasn't the person mentioned in the file. How did I know? Well, unless his parents were unnaturally cruel, his name wasn't Alexis Hannigan. **(XD, sorry, I've been watching Angel a lot lately) **I looked at him, and sat down on the exam table. I was exhausted and in pain. My head was still throbbing mercilessly, and my back was killing me now. "Sorry, sir, but if you're not in the-" Suddenly, there was a gun in my face.

_Cameron's POV_

After a wonderful morning of shopping and playing with Bailey, it was time to go visit Robert at work. I pulled into the parking lot, and started going into the building. I didn't get far beyond the lobby when I heard gun shots, and screams. Then, the automated voice came on and told everyone to evacuate immediately. I looked around wildly, then looked at Bailey. I had to be a doctor now, and get everyone out safely. With my son on my hip, and my second child in my belly, I started helping people out of the building. When they tried to sass me, I said in a cold voice. "I'm sorry, sir/ma'am, but I'm a doctor at this hospital and we've been given direct orders to get you out safely. Now, if you don't mind.." I said, gently nudging them towards the crowded exits. I looked around, trying to find Robert. I found Lisa and the others…all but 2 were there. I hugged Lisa, gasping for air as my airways threatened to constrict. Where was my husband?

"Lisa..where is he?" I choked, trying to hide my emotions from Bailey. Lisa's face was ashen. "Greg and Robert haven't been spotted since the man was reported in the building." she said, tears filling her eyes. I felt my knees go weak, and I felt woozy. She grabbed, and steadied me before I could fall with Bailey in my arms. "Robert…?" I moaned, looking wildly for him once more.

Lisa hugged me, "I know..trust me, I know." and we both cried together. Thirteen was trying to help get everyone out, and that included us. "Come on, guys. We have to get out of here." she said, her voice tight with stress. If that's what her voice sounded like without a loved one in there, I could only imagine what mine sounded like. We walked out, and found the police officers in charge. "Officers, I'm the Dean of Medicine; Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House, and this one of my staff members; Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase. Two members of our staff are unaccounted for. Have they been sighted?"

"That would depend, doctor. What are their names and what were they wearing?" he asked, a slight New Jersey accent saturating his speech.

Lisa looked at me, and nodded. "Dr. Gregory House, and Dr. Robert Chase. Greg was wearing a black sports coat, blue shirt and jeans. He has short grey hair, and a cane. He walks with a limp so he should be easy to spot."

"Robert was wearing a green button-up, and some dark khakis. He has long blonde hair, and talks with an Australian accent. He should be wearing his lab coat, and if he's not wearing that then he's wearing some surgerical scrubs." I said, pulling out my billfold to find a suitable picture of him. I found one taken of the 2 of us on Bailey's birthday. We had arms around each other, and weren't really smiling. We were just staring off into space. Actually, you can't see it but we were watching Bailey and Audrey have fun together. I then pulled out another picture, one of House and Audrey. This was taken a few months ago, but it works. Audrey had a sly smile on her face, as she attempted to pull on her daddy's cane.

I looked down at Bailey, and lifted him up so the officer could see him. "Officer, this is why it is of extreme importance that you find these men. These men are doctors, husbands, fathers and friends. I'm expecting our second child. Lisa and Greg have 2 little girls together. Don't break up our families. Please…find our husbands." I said, crying as I brought Bailey back close to my chest.

Lisa was on the phone, calling House's cell. Over and over. "Greg, its Lisa. Listen, I'm really worried…so if you could call back soon, and let me know you're okay..that'd be great. I love you." she hung up, and looked back at the hospital. "Let's pray he doesn't say anything stupid this time." I nodded, pulling out my own phone to call my own husband.

It rang, and rang and rang. Suddenly, his voice on the other end was clear but it was just a voicemail. "Hi, this is Robert. I'm either working or spending time with my family right now, and you're simply too unimportant for me to care. Unless you're my wife, and in which case I'm fine, Allie. Leave your message after the-" The beep came, and I cleared my throat so I could speak clearly. "Hey Rob, it's Allie. Honey, if you could just call me back. I'm really worried about you. Lisa has been calling House nonstop and we can't get ahold of either of you. I just need to know you're safe. Bailey and I love you. Call me soon, okay?" I hung up the phone, and waited for news of my husband.

**Author's Note: I know the whole shooting thing has been done before, but I really wanted to do this. Because in the other stories, they let you know what's happening where the hostages are..but with this one, you won't know until Cameron knows. HAHAH! I'm evil. Plus, if you're curious…when Robert hit the floor he got a slight concussion. Because she pushed him with such force, and he was completely asleep…so he flew off the bed!**


	13. Finding Lost Love

Married Life

**Author's Note: Thanks again, for continuing to read this. The creators of House still haven't gotten back to me about owning the show. So, I still don't own it.**

Chapter 13: Finding Lost Love

_Cameron's POV_

The blood still hasn't returned to my cheeks. Bailey fell asleep on my shoulder some time ago, and the cops are still trying to get in contact with the gunman in the building. A short time ago, 3 hostages (2 nurses, and one patient) were released. They were questioned, and they gave statements. Then, they went home to relax after such a trying and difficult day. Lisa was trying to get me to stay calm, but I just couldn't. How was she able to be so calm? Her husband was in there, too!

The first nurse, Andrea Harville, said that the gunman had come into the clinic and barged into one of the exam rooms. She heard shouting, and the rattle of the door being locked. Andrea was the one who got most of the people out of the clinic. When the gunman heard the noise from outside, he quickly unlocked the door and fired his gun into the air. They all stopped in panic, and did what the man told them to. They quickly locked the door, and sat down on the floor. She said that he brought an unconscious man out from the exam room. It was a blonde doctor. My heart seized when I heard that. Lisa looked at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I ignored it, and focused on Andrea. "What happened next, Andrea? Please.." I begged. She looked at me, and nodded while biting her upper lip. She then said that after a few minutes of shouting, he checked all the other exam rooms. House was sitting in one, with his iPod plugged in his ears and playing his PSP. The gunman had then dragged House out, and made him stay with the others.

He took all the phones he could find, and turned them off. Or shot them to bits. Which is what happened with House's cell phone. Robert's was probably still intact. Which was good because that little thing was expensive. She spoke about how after a few minutes, Robert came round and was pleading with the gunman to let the others go. Then she heard him say that he had a wife and child at home. So, he should have mercy on them and let them go. The gunman laughed, and placed the barrel of the gun against Robert's temple. Luckily, House mouthed off to get the pressure off of Robert.

Lisa's face went grey when she heard about the gunman beating House with the weapon a few times. Then, he turned back to Chase and struck him. That's when he let a few hostages go. The patient was in the clinic for a routine check-up after suffering a heart attack. As soon as he saw the gun, he went into shock and began to seize. So, he let them go.

She told us this about 30-45 minutes ago. Bailey is passed out, and part of me feels jealous that he can easily tune out all the stuff going on around him. And the other part is relief that he has no clue on what's happening. Audrey and Rachel are thankfully at home, but seeing as all of Robert's relatives and my relatives live far away or are dead, we don't get a lot of babysitters. Lisa is our babysitter, when she's not busy working herself. I laid Bailey down in the backseat of one of the nice officer's cop car. He should be safe in there, the officer had assured me. Now, with Bailey taken care of, I could focus on trying to locate my husband.

I twisted my wedding rings nervously, and listened to the officers as they called the clinic repeatedly. Once they said they heard breathing, a thud, groan and slam. They could tell the voice was a male, but more than that was sketchy. Finally, after what seemed like hours…the phone rang. My phone. I looked down, and saw it said 'ROBERT'. I looked up, and flagged the officers. They came over, and told me to answer it.

"Hello?"

Haggard breathing on the other end. "Allison…"

It was Robert. Tears threatened to cloud over my eyes. "Robert…it's me."

"He…I…He said to call our loved ones…because we might not make it out alive." he said, his voice choking up. I started to lose control, but tried to maintain my sanity. At least until I got off the phone.

"Allison, I love you. I love you so much. I love Bailey. You're the best mother in the world. That just adds to all the things you're great at. You're a great wife, doctor, confidante, and just plain old person in the world. Thank you for marrying me, and having my children."

"Robert…don't talk like that. We're gonna get you out. I promise. I won't leave you in there. I won't leave House, or the others either."

"House…is unconscious.." By the slowness of his voice, it sounded like he wasn't far behind him. It tooks him a long time to make just one sentence. I knew one little bump on the floor wasn't causing all that.

"I figured…but, honey, I swear. I won't leave you to die in there." My voice was fierce, and I meant every word. If I lost my life to save my husband's…so be it.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you, Rob."

And then he hung up, and I cried for what seemed like forever. Finally, panting, I ran in to the hospital. And saw them standing in the clinic. The gunman was a younger-looking man, with red hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar. But, I couldn't place him. I looked around through the glass and saw a bunch of people laying on the floor. There was blood everywhere. Repulsed, I realized that some people had been shot..and killed.

The tear stains on my face felt awkward, but I couldn't afford to take the time to wipe them off. I held my hands up, as the gunman and I locked eyes. His eyes got a look that said, "I remember you!" and he held the gun up in my direction.

"Wait, please!" I cried. I shook with terror, realizing I couldn't find Robert through the glass. Where was he?

He stopped, the gun still pointing at me. "Why should I? You people didn't stop when my mother came in with just a cough, and left in a body bag. So, why should I stop?"

Now I knew where he was from, he was the son of a patient that died from terminal lung cancer. The diagnostics tested her forever, but it was too late once we found out what it was. She was going to die, regardless of what we did. So, with the consent of her husband, we pulled off her life support and let her die peacefully.

"Landon, you don't have to do this. Maybe if you calm down, we can talk about it." I said, pleading with him. "Your mother was a wonderful lady, but she had terminal lung cancer. She would have died regardless of us taking out the life support." I said, looking into his eyes.

His eyes softened, then iced right over. "You think I care? You still took my mother from me. I can't kill Death itself for taking my mom, but I can kill you and everyone else in this hospital!" he said, his voice rising with excitement and fury.

"Landon, please. These people…they have friends, families…"

"Doctors don't have families. They work all the time."

"But, they do. All of them. Including Dr. House."

"Yeah right. People don't change their habits. House couldn't feel anything then, and sure as hell can't feel anything now."

I swallowed all the harsh things I wanted to say, and started talking to him.

After 40 minutes, he and I were both crying and he slumped to the floor in hearty, uncontrollable sobs. "Okay…okay…I'll let them go.."he moaned, as he continued to cry. I flagged in the officers, who immediately broke down the doors to the clinic and handcuffed Landon. They took him away, and quickly went to rescue hostages. I ran in, looking for Robert. I found House, his forehead was all bloody and his cane was laying next to him…also covered in blood. Landon must have hit him with the cane too, I realized. I then helped them load him onto a stretcher and they took him to the ER on the other side of the building. I helped load patient after patient, but no Robert. I looked everywhere..until I saw the closed exam door. My heart pounded furiously as I tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I slammed my fists hard on the wood, calling Robert's name. I heard something in there, but I couldn't decipher what exactly it was.

I grabbed the emergency ax, and started hacking away at the door. When I finally got inside, I saw my husband shivering on the ground. My heart sank, as I saw the true horror and what exactly that man…no that monster had done to Robert. Robert's face was all bloody and gashed open. I ran over to him, and checked his pulse. It was there, but very faint. I screamed, "GET A GURNEY OVER HERE!" and they practically sprinted one over to us. I helped Robert get on it, and wheeled him myself to the ER where everyone else was.

Afew hours, and countless interviews/reporters/statements later, we had 3 dead patients, 2 dead nurses, and 5 patients and doctors in critical condition. House and Robert were on the critical condition list. House had a fractured skull, broken jaw, broken cheekbone, and one of his ribs punctured a lung. Robert had a concussion, broken arm, broken leg, crushed eardrum, and internal bleeding. They immediately wheeled Robert and House into surgery. Robert's lasted forever.

After getting House stabilized, and lecturing him, Lisa went home. She took Bailey with her, seeing as I'd be spending my time walking from room to room in the ICU. I was starving, but couldn't eat. I wanted to be here when Robert woke up. One of my nurse friends, Joyce, came in and scolded me. "Come on, Allison. You have to feed that baby at some point." I nodded, and realized she was probably right. "Can you keep an eye on him?" I asked, my voice weak from the stress.

After eating, I came back and saw Joyce. She was sitting with him, and mumbling something to him. She saw me, and smiled wanly. "Has he woken up?" "No, but he was stirring." I walked over, and sat down in my chair. "Rob? Come on, honey. We need you to open your eyes. Come on, sweetheart." I said, exhausted.

When I figured that Rob wouldn't be waking up for a while, I sent Joyce on her way and went over to House's room. His face was bandaged, and he had stitches where his ribs were. He was awake, though. He refused to take any sleep meds. He didn't want to "become dependent" on them, and have to go back to rehab.

"What are you still doing here? Visiting hours were over 3 hours ago." he said, his voice deeper than normal. I stood in the doorway, and bit my lip. "Oh, you're here with Chase." "And you. But, Greg, he IS my husband." I said, looking out the window to his room. He was still asleep. "I know this. But, Cuddy's my wife and you don't see her hanging around here." "You made her leave." "That's beside the point. Who's watching the baby?" "Lisa. She's keeping Bailey for the night. In return, I'm going to check in on you from time to time." I added. I sat down on one of the chairs and looked at House. He was looking down. "What happened to him in there, House?" "He kept wailing on him. I don't know. I was unconscious for most of what went on in there." he said, uncharacteristically mellow. "I'm glad you're safe." I said, looking into his blue eyes. "Me too." I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at humor, and sighed. "Did you think about anything while you were in there? You know- some people have flashbacks, some hallucinate, some piss themselves, and some just think about all the things they wanted to do but didn't." "I thought about my daughter." he said, honestly. I nodded, that made sense. He lived for Audrey. Even if he didn't say so, I knew. New parents knew that about other new parents. They could smell it on another, but couldn't on themselves.

He loved Rachel too, but Audrey was special. She was born of his blood and love for Lisa.

We talked for a while, then just sat in the silence. "You should go check on Chase." he finally said. I nodded, and went back to Robert's room. He was still asleep, I thought.

Until I heard this, "Hey…there…beautiful…"


	14. Did I lose my Sanity?

Married Life

**Author's Note: I'm doing cliffhangers because I don't want my audience to get bored! I'm sorry! I wasn't doing it to torture you! I LOVE YOU! Not really…unless you have cake. Then I love you for real. BTW, if you have any boy names that you'd like me to consider for this baby, please leave them in the reviews! I have a name in mind, but I'm not completely sure if I'm going to use it or not. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Those Blue Eyes

_Cameron's POV_

Did I hear something? Did I hear what I thought I heard? I turned and looked at his bed to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. I smiled, with tears threatening my vision at gunpoint for what seemed like the MILLIONTH time that day.

I walked quickly over to him, and sat down on my chair. He groaned, and patted the empty space on the bed. "Why…are…you…all the…way…over there?" he asked, looking confused. I shrugged lightly, and moved onto the bed with him.

"I just can't believe you're awake." I whispered. I couldn't take my eyes off of him-he was so beautiful. I thought I knew how much I loved him, how much it was hurt if I ever lost him…until I almost did. I thought my first husband's death taught me to tell someone I loved them every day…but apparently I had forgotten it. I brushed my hand across his cheek, and he smiled limply.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Well, you were unconscious when they…I found you. Then you had surgery, and the post-surgery recovery sleep…so I'd say about a day or two." He searched my face. "You found me? How?"

"Well, I went in and talked the gunman into surrender." I said, looking away. I knew he'd be upset with me for putting myself in harms way. Putting our child's life in danger. When he didn't say anything, I looked up and forced myself to make eye contact. He had that look that said he was far away in LaLa land, thinking or remembering.

"It's fine. He never would have hurt me." I said, trying to get him to snap out of it and talk to me. "Allison…he killed people. Right in front of me. The fact that you were there at all makes me feel kinda queasy.." his voice, which had gotten stronger since he'd been awake, was going weak with the long speech. I kissed his cheek.

"Where's Bailey?" he asked, looking around for the little boy. "Lisa's keeping him. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and House."

His eyes widened. "House…was he okay?" I nodded, reassuringly. "He's fine. He got beat up a couple of times and got a few injuries. But, you're both okay."

Robert closed his eyes as tears started rolling down his face. I grabbed my hankie from my purse, and wiped his tears as they fell. I started crying too, and we just sat like that for a long time. Finally, he grabbed my hand (with the non-broken arm, of course.) and kissed it.

We fell asleep not long after that, a deep sleep that we both needed.

**2 weeks later…**

_Chase's POV (_**Because we haven't had a Chase POV in quite a while**)

I finally get to go home. Thank God! I love working here at PP, but damn, I hate being a patient here. I'm looking forward to when I come back to work with my lab coat on, and can dictate orders to mean-as-hell nurses. Allison thinks I'm being juvenile, but I don't care. I rarely see my son because of this, and I'm ready to get home and hug him all I want. 'Don't lift anything over this amount..!' Pah! Yeah right, like I'm gonna follow that rule. I've been off the pain meds for about a week and a half. I start physical therapy as soon as my casts come off, and I can come back to work PART-time as soon as I get the all-clear from my doctor. Which, just so happens to be one of my friends in this place. So, hopefully I can weasel it out of him sooner rather than later when I'm actually 100 percent.

I refused to wear that bloody hospital gown after I woke up. My lovely wife brought in pajamas, sweats, and t-shirts for me to wear. Along with my houseshoes. I actually bribed a nurse who owed me a favor to wheel me to the Diagnostics office and work on paperwork until Allison busted me. And, she told Cuddy, who banned me from even looking into the windows until I'm better.

My ear healed really well, it hardly ever hurts anymore. Unless I'm in the shower and get water in that ear. Then, it hurts like a needle up the ass. Allison came in, carrying 2 bags that I recognized from our hall closet. She helped pack up all the clothes, and all my entertainment stuff. Then, she looked at me and brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed me delicately. I smirked, and pulled her closer.

She helped me into the wheelchair, and wheeled me out the building. House had already been sent home and Cuddy was taking care of him all the time. Actually, most of the time, she had to call her assistant to bring her work to their house because of that. We got in the car, and drove home. When I got home, and wheeled myself inside..the first thing I saw was a big banner that said "WELCOME HOME DADDY!" in Allison's writing. There were big and litte handprints all over it. "Who did all this?" I asked, turning to face my wife as she carried the bags in. "We all did. The team, Bailey, Lisa, Wilson, Rachel and Audrey…even House." she added, with a slight smile. She knew I felt guilty about what had happened to him, and tried to make me realize that it wasn't my fault all the time.

"Allie, where's the kid?" I asked, trying to move past the grief of the last few weeks. She turned, and said "Oh, he's at my mother's. She's bringing him a little later on." Well, that just sucks, I thought.

She made us lunch, limping a little. I eyed her as she walked, and finally the concern was getting too great for me to handle. So I had to ask. "Sweetheart, what happened to your leg? Why are you limping?" She blushed a little, and chuckled. "I tripped…over Bailey's stroller yesterday and I hurt my ankle. I wrapped it in an ACE bandage, and it doesn't even hurt that much anymore." I rolled my eyes and wheeled myself to the living room and tried to hoist myself out of the chair. Unsuccessfully…as I fell when the wheelchair rolled away from me. Allison came right over, as I started a mix between laughing and crying. She looked at me like I was losing my mind. Maybe I was losing my mind..or maybe I had already lost it. When that guy pointed his gun in my face, I think I lost some part of my sanity.

I think we all did.


	15. Sanity is Overrated

Married Life

**AN: I do not own House. Just figured I'd cover that every chapter or so. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Sanity is Overrated

Allison: 5 ½ months pregnant. Bailey: 14 months old.

_Cameron's POV_

"Bailey Chase, don't make me have to tickle you into cleaning up your mess!" I threatened, staring at my son with a fake mean expression. His blue eyes widened and he squealed as he tried to run away. Robert caught him, and said "Oh, Dr. Chase, we have a live one. What do we do with him?", he turned him around and sent him back to me. Robert's leg and arm were still in casts. His arm was in a soft cast now that should be taken off in a week or so. His leg was in a boot, and it made it quiet uncomfortable when we snuggled in bed at night.

I smiled wider, and grabbed Bailey. He scream-laughed in amusement as I tickled him ferociously. Sometimes, after a hard day at work…it felt nice to resort to childhood playtime. Robert would have to agree; he worked part-time in Diagnostics and the Head of Surgery. In surgery, he was simply the attending because he couldn't do many procedures. He felt useless about that, but I reminded him that it was just a few more weeks and he'd be able to get back to his usual schedule. But, when he wasn't working in the office he was either at physical therapy, regular therapy, playing with Bailey or sleeping. Very rarely did we get moments like this with the 3 of us.

3.5 of us, I added as an afterthought when the baby kicked me softly. Bailey's kicks were harder than this, so I imagined that this baby was going to be a little smaller and calmer than our firstborn. Robert said that he wanted to pick out the name of the baby this time, and so he wanted to find out the sex of the baby. I had continually argued that I didn't want to know, but he forced me into going today. That's why instead of being at work, I was at home playing with my baby on my living room floor.

Bailey played a little while longer, until he cleaned up his mess and went to playing with his stuffed bear. His bear's name was Cloudy. Because the bear had a tie that was decorated with clouds and rainbows. It was a gift from Foreman and Thirteen. Bailey had been attached to it as soon as he was able to go 20 minutes without closing his eyes.

I kissed my son's forehead as I scooped him up to put him down for a nap. When he fell asleep, I came back out and saw my husband asleep too. I smirked, and curled up on the couch.

_Chase's POV_

Oh no…not again. Please, no. Don't…I'm begging you…I have a son…don't….

I saw him, pointing the gun at me. The emotionless expression seemed to be the exact opposite of all that we were feeling. My limbs ached terribly, but I couldn't do anything about them. Blood was running down my face, and I looked at House. He looked like a corpse; all grey and bloodied up. I thought of Allison and prayed that I make it through. I thought I pissed myself at one point, but it was just sweat. That's odd…I didn't sweat that much before…

"Robert? Robert! Honey, please…wake up!" I heard a voice calling out to me. It was tight and strained with concern but I couldn't shake it. I was still in the clinic. She didn't see me like this; I usually woke up before Allie knew what was going on.

Finally I woke, and saw her hovering over me. She had a hand on my forehead, and was trying to comfort me. "It's okay, Robert. It's okay. You're fine. Nothing bad's going to happen to you ever again. I promise." and as I started to sob, she held me and told me everything would be okay.

_Cameron's POV_

Well, I knew he had nightmares about what had happened but I didn't know it was that severe. I felt guilty for not knowing sooner..I was so busy trying to get back to normal married life but I got lost along the way. Between raising our son, and being pregnant with our second child, I forgot once again my husband.

We put Bailey down about 40 minutes ago, and we had to get him up and changed before we headed to our doctor's office. So, I went in and gently lifted him up. He awoke and snuggled into my shoulder. Bailey looked around confused when I went into the living room. He whimpered 'Dada' and I knew he was looking for Robert.

I changed his diaper, put his overalls back on, and looked for Robert. I found him in the bedroom, changing shirts. He'd sweated through the other one, and didn't want to go to the doctor's appointment looking like a sweaty slob.

We drove there, and got inside the building. "Allison Cameron-Chase, I'm here for my ultrasound with Dr. Lesley Burkle."

After a few minutes, they led us to the back. Dr. Burkle came back, and smiled when she saw all of us. "Wow, I don't think I've seen Bailey since your last ultrasound with him." she laughed, as she put the cold goop on my belly. She showed us all the different body parts. "Now, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" I nodded, looking really excited. Robert inched forward, and helped Bailey see.

After a few seconds of looking at what appeared to be nothing, I felt tears flood my eyes. It was a boy. A perfect little boy. I turned to Robert and Bailey, kissing them both. "Bailey bear, you're gonna have a little brother!" exclaimed Robert joyfully.

A little boy. Our little boys. Bailey and…whatever his name will be. Oh man, we hadn't even started looking at names yet. Maybe he'll remember some of the names we considered for Bailey? Hopefully? I don't want my baby to be named anything stupid.

We'll just have to see how it goes, I guess.


	16. Normalcy

Married Life

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all like it! It makes me really happy. And totally worth it to keep going! I think I'm close to picking out a name, but I like the suggestions. Keep 'em coming, because they might not be used for this baby but maybe down the road…? I know I skipped time, but I'm trying to speed it along so you can meet this handsome little devil. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Normalcy

Allison: 7 months pregnant. Bailey: 16 ½ months old.

_Cameron's POV_

Lips touch my cheek, and I awoke gently. My son was kissing my face. "Mama seep." he said, smiling widely. I grinned, and nodded. "Mama's tired. Mama worked all day, not to mention take care of one formerly sick little boy." I said, pointing at my son.

He'd been sick all day and night with a fever of 101.4. I took care of him during the night, and Robert took the day. When I got home, Robert changed for work and left. Then it was me taking care of my son..and being pregnant with my other son at the same time.

Now Bailey's fever was gone and he was back to his typical, energetic 1 year old self. He was looking through all the pictures, I guessed. Seeing all our photo albums strewn around the room. I went to pick them up, and found a familiar face looking at me. It was Robert's father, Rowan. It was an old photo with a little boy, a woman and Rowan. I looked at the little boy, and recognized that flicker of curiosity that she saw so often in Robert and now Bailey's eyes. It was Robert and Rowan, and it left me to assume that the woman was Robert's mother. Rosemary Chase. She had blonde hair, and what appeared to be greenish blue eyes. She had a nice round face, and dimpled cheeks. She looked so much like Robert.

Bailey came over, and pointed at the picture. "Mama? Who dat?" I looked up, and smiled a little. "Nobody. It's…11:30 in the morning. Where's your daddy? He should be home by now." I said, looking at my watch.

"Daddy in bed." I rolled my eyes. "Of course he is." I stood, and went to our bedroom where I found Robert snoring softly on the bed. He hadn't even gotten out of his work clothes. He was just lying on top of all the covers, and sleeping.

"Robert. When'd you get home?" I asked, trying to wake him up. His eyes opened, and he groaned a little. "About…9:40 this morning." he said, trying to cover his head with the pillow. "What time do you have to be in today?" "I don't…Lisa made me come home. Said I'd die if I didn't get sleep soon." he said, as I lifted the pillow up, and fluffed it behind his head.

I kissed his forehead, knowing how tired he was. "I'll take care of Bailey, honey. You just rest for a while."

Robert nodded gratefully, and passed out as soon as I closed the blinds that I knew had to have been bothering him.

_Chase's POV_

After a few hours of beautiful sleep, I awoke to my toddler son crawling all over me with a little car. I tickled him for a bit, then lifted him onto my shoulder. We walked into the living room where Allison was asleep once again.

I smirked, and left Bailey in front of the television to change into street clothes. When I got back, Bailey was coloring on a piece of paper that was on his little desk that Allie had in the corner. He looked at me, and smiled wide. He grabbed the paper and brought it over to me. Bailey lifted up his arms and smiled wider. "Dada." I lifted him up, and went over to Allison.

"Allie? Honey..I'm gonna take Bailey out for a minute. Okay?" she shifted in her sleep, and I assumed that was a yes. I bundled up Bailey and out we went. We went to the park and played for a while. Then I saw Lisa, Rachel and Audrey playing there as well. I brought Bailey over to them, and off Bailey went with Rachel and Audrey.

"So, how's Allison?"

"She's sleeping right now. Took care of Bailey all night last night. Not to mention she worked all day."

"So did you, Chase." I nodded in agreement. I was still tired, but not exhausted.

"Look, she's pregnant. So, I understand that she needs sleep. More than I do, at the very least."

Bailey looked as if he'd remembered something important and came running back. "Dada. Piccy." he handed me the drawing from earlier and ran off again. I uncrumpled it, and saw it was a blob…no 3 blobs with hearts all around them. I could only assume that it was the 3 of us, because one of the blobs had a big tummy with a smiley face on the tummy. Lisa held out her hand and grinned when she saw it.

"He's gonna be an artist." she said, looking at Audrey and Rachel arguing over a spot on the ground.

"Well, I think Audrey is going to be a little House one day."

"One day? She's already got that snaky, 'I think I know all' attitude going. When she becomes a teenager, it'll be hell on Earth." I snickered.

"Lets pray Bailey and the baby don't give us as much trouble."

"Have you picked a name?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes, but only I know it." I said smugly. I had picked a really good name in my opinion, and wasn't letting anyone know. If Allison could keep Bailey's name a secret then I could keep this baby's a secret too.

I love playing dirty.


	17. M

Married Life

**Author's Note: I'm speeding it up again because I don't want to get too bogged down and forget what I'm planning the baby's name to be. ****J Thanks for continuing to read this. I'm wondering if I should stop after a few chapters from now, and make a sequel. Any suggestions?**

Chapter 17: M

Allison: 9 months pregnant. Bailey: 18 ½ months old.

_NO POV_

Allison slept peacefully in her bed, next to her husband. Robert's soft snores were what lulled her to sleep in the first place. At 9 months pregnant, she was plain 'ole uncomfortable. She'd been sleeping on the couch for the past couple of days but eventually got so lonely and cold out there that she came back into the bed.

Bailey was in his room down the hall, with the noisemaker playing soft lullabys. The soon-to-arrive baby's room was completely decorated. It was painted yellow and had a nice jungle theme. Robert had picked it out, because Allison decided on what Bailey's room would look like. Bailey was excited for his new brother, and asked his mother everyday if it was coming that day. She said no reluctantly. Because she was just as ready to have that baby as Bailey was.

Allison awoke with a start, not really sure what had happened. She turned to Robert who was still fast asleep. His hair was all over the place from sleep and she could only imagine what her own hair looked like. She pushed the covers back, and swung her legs over the edge to get out of bed. When she did, she was met with a sharp pain in her back. She gasped, and almost fell over.

She did knock over the picture frames on her bedside table, making a loud clattering on the hardwood floor. Robert stirred but didn't awaken. He'd been working himself ragged these past few months, ever since the…incident. So any moment to himself was spent sleeping. She went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her blonde hair wasn't as out of place as she had thought. She wet it and twisted it into a loose bun. Then she changed out of her Pjs, and into some maternity jeans and a shirt from some cancer walk she'd done a few years back. She felt another sharp pain, this time in her stomach and back.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, and cried out a loud moan. Robert was finally awaken from his coma-like sleep, and came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Allison looked up at him, and said "Well, I'm not a doctor..oh wait, I am..but I believe I'm in labor." she said. Then she felt a gush of water meet her unsocked feet. She looked down, her eyes widening. "And I believe that was my water breaking."

_Chase's POV_

I blinked my eyes tiredly, then sprung into action. I went to the closet and got the bag that Allison packed months ago. Then got my bag of stuff, and Bailey's. I loaded them into the car, while Allison sat on the bed doing breathing exercises. I went to Bailey's room, and lifted him gently from his crib. He snuggled into me, and I softened from my 'go-go-go' stance for a moment to enjoy a nice moment with my son. Then I heard Allison moan again, and realized that we had to get going.

I brought Bailey into the room, where Allison was changing positions. I recognized one as the, "I do NOT want to have my baby in the bed we conceived him in" stance. Allison looked up at me, her face covered in sweat.

"Robert…I can feel his head coming out." I blanched, and took Bailey out of the room and back into his bed. Then I grabbed my cell phone and called frantically for the hospital and any doctor friends I could possibly get.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, how may I help you?" I basically screamed at her that my wife was having a baby. After a few moments, I hung up and called Thirteen, Lisa and Foreman. I walked in the bedroom to see Allison on her own cell phone.

"House? It's Allison. Well…Robert won't be coming into work tomorrow. Because I'm currently in labor. At home. It just woke me up. Yeah. Yeah. I heard he did. Thanks so much. See you soon."

She looked at me. "Looks like we're having the baby here." she said, calmly. I felt faint, but couldn't risk alarming her. She suddenly hunched over, and screamed into a pillow as to not frighten our child down the hall.

After what seemed like hours, I heard frantic knocking on the door. I yelled that the door was open, and flooded in the whole team. Plus Wilson and Cuddy. Allison smiled tiredly at them, before she moaned in pain again. Wilson went to tend to Bailey who was crying for Allison in his room.

Lisa took her place at the end of the bed, and I stood by Allie's head. House was beside Cuddy, and Thirteen was getting any supplies needed for the birth. Taub was helping Wilson with Bailey and Foreman was nowhere to be found.

I felt a little angry about that, but focused on the matter at hand. Helping my wife deliver our child. She pushed, and pushed and pushed. Finally, a new baby's wailings entered the room. I felt similar to what I had when Bailey was born, but different also. Because now, I knew we could handle anything that parenthood had to offer. We had delivered him in the very room he was created in, and that made it feel just a little more special and intimate. Lisa and House cleaned him off, but didn't cut the umbilical cord because of possible infections from an unsterile environment. Lisa called the ambulance to make sure they were close by. They arrived in minutes after the call, and cut the umbilical cord. They handed him to Allison who was smiling droopily. She hadn't slept much during the last months in her pregnancy plus an exhausting labor. I'd be that tired too. I loved her so much.

_Cameron's POV_

"So, Rob…what's his name?" I asked, feeling my head drop down a little in fatigue. But, I wasn't going to sleep until I knew his name and had introduced Bailey to him.

Robert smiled warmly at me, as I held him out to Robert for him to hold. My arms were so jittery I was afraid that I'd drop him. He looked at the baby, and grinned.

"His name is Maxwell. Maxwell Gregory Chase. Or Max, for short."

I smiled approvingly, and kissed him tenderly. Maxie…our Maxie…Bailey and Max..

Wilson brought in Bailey, who I immediately held my arms out for. He knew he had to be careful around me because Wilson had probably told him that. "Baby?" he asked in his little voice. I nodded, smiling warmly at him.

"Bailey, this is your brother Max. Max, this is your big brother Bailey." Bailey leaned forward and kissed Max on the forehead. Then lifted his arms out for Robert. Robert lovingly lifted up Bailey, and carried him out of the room. Eventually everyone left but House. House was looking at Max and I together.

"So…did you know Chase was going to do that?" he asked.

"No. He never told me what he planned the baby's name to be. Just told me it'd start with an M. Hence the monkey-jungle theme in his nursery." I laughed, as Max looked up into my eyes.

"Hey, Greg..who do you think he looks like? Chase or me?" I asked honestly.

"I think he looks like you. And Chase. Let's pray the little Wombats don't have his accent."

"Bailey has a little one. I assume that's because Robert read to him a lot when he was in here." I said, gesturing to my stomach.

"Well, Lisa and I are going to cut out of here. Have work in the morning. Tell Chas..Robert that he has the day off the rest of the week."

And with that, he left.


	18. Dysfunctional Family

Married Life

**Author's Note: Well, he's here! Little Maxie! I'm speeding it up some, okay? ****J**

Bailey: 25 ½ months. Max: 6 months

Chapter 18: Dysfunctional Family

_Cameron's POV_

Robert slammed down the phone and looked out the window for a long time. I finally put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, honey?" I asked quietly as to not wake up our sleeping boys.

"That was my lovely stepmother. She said she was coming into town and wanted to meet us. With my half-sister, and my grandmother." he said, looking a mixture of sad and angry. He'd never talked about having a half-sister. She never came to the wedding, and as far as I knew all of Robert's grandparents were dead.

"I thought you said they were dead."

"No. I said the grandparents I talked to were dead. Not this one. This is my father's mother and she's been a pain in my arse ever since I left the seminary. She's the one who wanted me to be a priest; pushed my father into pushing me to do it."

I personally was very glad that he didn't become a priest. One, I'm atheist. Two, I wouldn't be married to him and we wouldn't have our beautiful babies.

"I think you should see them."

"They wanted you too. Apparently someone told them that we got married. My grandmother won't be too happy. But, you're my family now. You and the kids are all I've got."

"Don't forget the hospital staff. They've been so good to us." I said, snuggling into his loving embrace. We relaxed like that for a few minutes until I heard the pittering of little feet, and after a minute or two, I saw Bailey coming from the hallway.

"Well hello, Mr Bailey-bear Chase." I said in my sweet voice that I reserved for family and deathly ill patients. House called it the 'You're making me sick' voice. I called the maternal instinct voice.

Bailey rubbed his eyes and walked sleepily over to us. Robert held out his arms and he came right into them. Robert scooped him up, and Bailey snuggled into the warmth of both of us.

After Bailey nodded back to sleep, we were just about to pick him up and carry him off to his own big boy bed when Max decided that he had to make himself known. Robert, who had his arms full with one kid, looked conflicted. He wanted to put Bailey to bed, but he also wanted to help me with Max. I waved him off. "I'm a parent and a doctor, too, you know." I joked softly as I made my way to Max's room. I made my way to the crib, and saw him crying. "Oh, Maxie, what's the matter?" I asked, picking him up. I checked his diaper. It was wet, and so automatically I changed him.

When he was clean, he was looking around with his big hazel eyes looking for his daddy. "Rob!" I called softly, not knowing if Bailey was asleep or not. He came in, looking frazzled. "Yes love?" "Maxie wants you." I said sweetly. Robert gave a half smile, and took Max.

"Well hello there." he cooed at him. Max smiled warmly at him. I smiled too, because I know that Robert loves this. As tired as we both are at the end of the day, we wouldn't change it for the world. "When is this dinner supposed to happen, Robert?" I asked, as he got in the rocking chair and started rocking Max like he did when Bailey was that tiny. I sat on the floor, and looked up at him as I toyed with one of Max's stuffed animals. It was a stuffed kangaroo.

"Tomorrow night. They called House already, so there's no getting out of it." he said mournfully. I smiled sympathetically, and got up to squeeze his shoulders.

"Are we supposed to bring the boys? Because we can't find a sitter this short of notice."

"No. I want to bring them."

**Dinner**

_Chase's POV_

I spent all day at work, and when I got home I was in no mood to go to dinner with people I knew hated my guts. But, I had already told Allison and had called my stepmother back telling her that we'd come. I made sure she knew that there were 4 in my little party, and she didn't give off any emotions about that.

I dressed into a nice blue shirt, and black pants. Allison straightened my collar, and I helped her zip her dress up. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that showed off a figure that every other mother would kill for. Then she and I changed Bailey and Max into their outfits. Bailey was wearing nice dressy jeans and a gray shirt. Max was wearing a nice onesie that we used for his fancier moments.

I ran my fingers through my short hair, and looked at Allison. She had Bailey on her hip and looked so sexy. Surprisingly, I still can't believe that she's all mine.

We drove to the restaurant and checked with the hostess. "Uh…there's should be a reservation under Chase." I asked cautiously. The lady looked up, with a polite grin. "Yes sir. Right this way." She led us to the table, where I could see them. Allison, who was holding my hand with the one that wasn't holding Bailey's hand, smiled and squeezed tightly. I put on a tight smile, and walked over there. My stepmother, Natasha stood up and squealed when she saw me. She hadn't seen me since my graduation from medical school so seeing me all grown up must have been a shock to her. "Oh, Robby! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I patted her back gently, and pried myself from her death grip. Had she been working out?

"Natasha, this is my wife Allison. Allison, this is my stepmother Natasha." Allison smiled warmly, and shook Natasha's hand. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you." she said. Natasha nodded back, but didn't really respond. "And these are our sons. This is Bailey, and Max." I said proudly. Bailey looked up at me, his eyes full of wonder. Natasha basically snatched Max away from the carrier he was in, and started talking gibberish loudly in his face.

Max's face was a comical mixture of confusion, horror and fright. He started crying, and Bailey got a mean look on his face. "My brotha." he said, holding out his arms for Max. We trusted Bailey to hold him, but apparently Natasha didn't. She told him no, and went back to show my sister the baby. Bailey looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. "Daddy…why did she take Max?" I lifted up Bailey, and kissed his cheek. "No idea, Bay. But don't worry. Mommy won't let anyone take him away for too long." I winked at Allison. My grandmother stood, and I kissed her cheek. "Hello Grandmother." I said politely. She and I had never gotten along because I was 'too much my mother's child'. She couldn't stand the fact that I chose my mother over my father in the divorce; that I went to medical school; or that I lived in America with my wife and children.

Eventually the excitement wore off, and we all sat down. Natasha was still holding Max, and Allison was getting more angry by the second. I tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Finally, Max's wails got to be too much. She stood, and said "Excuse me, but if you don't mind I'm going to have to take my son back now." she picked up Max, his carrier, diaper bag and purse and left.

I looked around the table at their shocked expressions. My grandmother had an evil smirk in her eyes, as she watched my wife leave with my son. Bailey looked around, and looked confused. "Daddy?" "It's okay. Mommy'll be back." Grandmother's eyebrows raised as if to say 'Pah! I really doubt THAT.'

I kept glancing out the doors, and couldn't see Allison or Max at all. Bailey was getting sleepy, restless and irritable. It was getting boring just having my son to talk to. Natasha started asking questions about my job, and I told her what I did. I told her that that was were I'd met my wife. "She works?" asked my sister, Bianca. I nodded, kinda not liking how she was acting more and more like my grandmother every day. "We're both doctors."

Bailey tugged on my sleeve, wiping his eyes for the thousandth time. "Daddy…I'm sleepy…and my head hurts." he said, wimpering a little. I scooped him up, and quickly left. I apologized as I left, but my son took precedence. So, they had to be ignored.

When I got outside, I carried Bailey to the empty car and assumed that Allison had taken the baby home in a cab. Because I had driven there, and had the keys in my pocket.

I buckled Bailey into his seat, and drove home. When I got home, the lights were on. "Allie?" I called, when Bailey and I made it inside. Bailey had fallen asleep in the car as a result of the kids Tylenol I'd given him in the car. She came out, dressed in her pajamas. She was crying, and looking angry. "I'm sorry, Robert. But, I just couldn't stay.." she said, tears choking her words. I shifted Bailey to the other hip, and smiled sadly. "It's okay. I left early too. We hadn't even gotten our meals yet." I said. She looked at Bailey, who was completely out. "Was he okay?" "Well, up until the last 20 minutes or so. He got really sleepy, then said his head hurt. So, I could only assume that he's coming down with a cold. I gave him some kids Tylenol in the car, so that should knock him out for a while."

"Not strawberry, right?" she asked, her voice pinched.

I gave her a look that said, 'Have you forgotten who I am?' She blushed and said, "Of course you didn't." she kissed my cheek, and went back to bed.

I put Bailey to bed, and stayed with him for a while. I fell asleep, because when I woke up Allison was shaking me and telling me to come to bed.


	19. We Are Family

Married Life

**Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm going to make a sequel after the 25****th**** chapter. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but I'll keep you informed. I just don't want this story to get too big, you know? **

Chapter 19: We Are Family

**Bailey: age 4. Max: age 2 (If you're confused, it's because I deleted the previous chapter because I didn't like it. I didn't like it when I wrote it, didn't like it when I published it, and definitely didn't like it when you guys didn't like it. So, here's TAKE TWO of Chapter 19)**

_Cameron's POV_

The alarm went off at 8:30 like always. I had gotten hardly any sleep last night. Between making sure Bailey had all the things on his school supply list, getting Max's lunch packed for day care (not because I had to, but because I didn't trust the day care lunches to be healthy enough), and laying out their clothes.

I walked into Bailey's room, and gently flicked on the light. "Come on, kiddo. Rise and shine! It's your first day of school!" I tried to be excited for him, I really did. But, I was scared to death about him starting kindergarten. Day care and preschool was one thing, but he was starting elementary school. Remember how old I felt when he turned one? Now, times that by 10 and that's how old I felt now. You get old quicker when you have kids. I went from a stylish young woman to a married mother of 2 in just a few short years.

But, when I look at my two sons…I know it was worth it. "Bay, come on. Get up." I said, kissing his cheeks and forehead. His periwinkle eyes opened sleepily, and he rubbed them delicately. "Too early, Mommy." and he tried to lay back down.

I snickered, when I realized that my husband does that very same thing. It was so adorable, I thought my heart would break in two. Why couldn't Bailey be my little baby again? The one I carried for nine months, named, and decorated a nursery for. Why? It just didn't make sense. I knew for months that he'd be starting school soon, but now…it was really hard. I didn't want my eldest to go off to school. Because, eventually, it'd be Max's turn to go off to school and I'd be all alone. Not really, but our kids would be growing up.

I finally pried him out of bed, and went to make breakfast as he got ready. I made his favorite, eggs and toast. He wasn't too picky an eater, but he was still that kid that wanted his food done exactly when he arrived at the table. I feel sorry for his future wife, who's gonna want to have a job but has to be home before Bailey gets home to get dinner on the table. Otherwise, she'll be divorced before too long. I smiled at this image, and put Bay's plate on the table. I finished packing Bailey's snack and lunch.

When he was done eating, I helped him finish getting ready and we sat on the couch watching cartoons for a little while. "Now, Rachel is going to be at the school when you get there, and she'll help you find your class. Okay?" I said to my son that was completely immersed in that show. "Bailey, are you listening?" I hit the mute button, and it was like someone hit a switch in his brain. He turned to me, with a confused face. "Mommy, why'd the sound go off?" I smiled a tad, then tried to swallow it. "Bay, you weren't listening to me. Rachel is going to be at the school drop off spot when the bus gets to school. She's gonna help you find your class, okay?" He nodded, and then started to cry.

Immediately, I scooted closer to him and tried to console my kid. "Bay, honey, what's wrong?" "What if the kids don't like me?" he wailed into my shoulder. "Why wouldn't the kids like you?" I asked. Those little punks better like my son, that's all I have to say. If they were mean to him…ooh….the claws would be coming out!

"I dunno…I wish you could come with me. Aunt Lisa went with Rachel on her first day…" The littlest jab of jealousy stung my heart. Now, I was going to school with him. There was no other way. "Bay, would it make you feel more comfortable to have me there?" I asked, rubbing his back as his sobs got quieter. He sniffled and nodded. I then patted his back, and got my cell phone.

I got House's voicemail. I left a message. "Hey House, it's Cameron. I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be coming into work today. My son's starting school and I want to go there with him. Save all your rude comments until I come in tomorrow. Okay, see ya. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and smiled at Bailey. "It's all taken care off now." I promised. Then I heard the shower shut off, and a few moments later my husband came in the room. "Well, you're taking Bailey to school?" I nodded. "I'll take Max on to daycare." I smiled, and blew him an air kiss. "Robert, how did I get so lucky and get you for a husband?" 'You won the lottery, Allie." he joked, rolling his eyes as he went to change out of that sexy towel and into something a little more work appropriate.

Finally, it was time to go. I kissed Max on the cheek, as he slept a little more. I reminded Robert to wake him up soon, then Bailey and I were out the door. Robert opened the window, and shouted "Good luck, Bailey!" Bailey smiled, and blushed a little. I laughed, then cranked the car. We got there a little early, but that was good because it would give us time to find the classroom. We eventually found it, and introduced ourselves to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Allison Cameron-Chase and this is my son Bailey." we shook hands, and I told her that Bailey would prefer it if I stayed in there today. Not only that, I would prefer it. But, she told me that I wasn't allowed. Bailey looked up at me, his eyes reading the word FEAR to me. I turned to the teacher, Miss Swanson, and said that my son would like it if I stayed. She then informed me that if we didn't break the attachment now, we never would. I begged to differ, but I couldn't argue with her. She was my son's teacher for the entire school year and we had to get along for that purpose. I kissed Bailey unwillingly, and had to yank his tiny hands off my shirt. Then I left, tears staining my face as I heard my son wailing for me.

_Chase's POV_

I had just gone into the break room for a sandwich when my phone rang. I read the caller ID before I answered it. ALLISON. I flipped it open, to hear crying on the other end.

"Allison? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I feel so guilty…" she sobbed after a minute or two.

"Why? Calm down and explain. I can't understand you if you're crying like that."

She explained, and then I felt like crying myself. And, I don't do crying. Not really. I didn't even cry when House punched me that one time. And that effing hurt, if I remember right.

"Don't worry, Allie. I'm going to head home right now." I said, grabbing my coat. She thanked me, and I quickly drove home. When I got there, Allison was sitting on the floor in our bedroom looking at photo albums. I looked over her shoulder, and saw pictures of us on our wedding day. Seems so long ago now.

"Look how young we were, Rob." she had dry paths from where the tears had been.

I smiled a little, and sat down next to her. "Yeah…one of the best days of my life-that day." She nodded. "Mine too." She flipped the page, and we saw a picture of Allison's baby shower. I laughed when I saw the one of Allison throwing cake in my face. She did too, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Back when married life was simple, huh?" I shook my head. "It was simple..but it was boring. Now, we have more than just our jobs as a reason to get up in the morning. It makes everything worth it you know? I see their faces, and it makes me happier than a 4 year old on Christmas."

She laughed louder. "You remember that too?" I nodded, grinning. I flipped a few pages over and showed her the pictures of that fateful Christmas, when Bailey got exactly what he wanted. He'd wanted a bike so bad that that was all he really asked for. Max thought he was crazy. We did too, kind of. But, I made sure I got it. And set it up for him on Christmas Day. When he came down the stairs, he wasn't expecting it.

I sat right next to the stairs with my camera. When he came down, he looked at the tree and his eyes widened with surprise. I grinned, and snapped pictures, as Allie filmed from a different angle. "OH MY GOD!" and he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. I shook my head, and lifted Max onto my hip as we finished unwrapping presents. When they nodded off to sleep around the tree, Bailey tried to curl up with his bike.

"Allie, you're a great mom." I said, when I came back to the present time. She grinned. "You're a great daddy, Rob." I kissed her temple. "We made some beautiful kids, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah…they're just growing up too fast." "Well, one day…it'll just be you and me in this big house. Until then, they're still ours." I added, flipping to a picture of Bailey and Max sleeping when they were still tiny. Max had probably been 9 months old, and his big brother was supposed to be watching him sleep when they both had nodded off. I smirked a little, and got up off the floor.

"Our job's not done yet, honey." Holding out a hand for her. She smiled, and took it.


	20. I'm a Mess, You're a Disaster

Married Life

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter switch was confusing, but I hope that this chapter will end all the previous confusion. I hope you still like it! Enjoy! I know I'm a little late…but I was traveling all day. But, I brought my laptop so I could get more writing done. Just for you all!**

Chapter 20: I'm A Wreck, You're a Disaster

**Bailey: age 4. Max: age 2. **

_Chase's POV_

"Daddy!" I heard, pulling me out of my deep sleep that I'd fallen into on the couch some time ago. I yanked my tired body up, and went off blindly in the direction I'd heard a little voice calling my name. Cameron had been called away for a conference, and I had to stay here to help the boys get to and from school and daycare. She'd been gone for 2 days when Max started running a light fever.

She freaked out when we had a phone call that night, and almost canceled her whole trip. Then, I promised her I'd take care of it. That was another 2 days ago. Now, Max's fever was gone…and it had passed on to Bailey. God, I hated working in the clinic. Now, I had to work the clinic in my own home. But it was different, these were my kids. I had to take care of them. Not because I wanted to get paid, but because I was their father and didn't like seeing them sick or hurt.

Max was feeling much better, except for a runny nose and cough now. Bailey's fever is very low-grade and has the same symptoms as Max. Except for one…Bailey's sneezing. And although we tried to make sure we engrained in him proper hygiene with the whole "cover your coughs and sneezes" speech..it had never really stuck. So, unless we reminded him, he sprayed his germs everywhere. I entered Bailey's room where I saw my miserable looking son. I placed a hand on his forehead and he was hotter than before.

I lifted him like I did when he was a baby and ran fevers like this, taking him into the bathroom. To cool him down. Unlike most people who complained about ice-water baths, he loved them. He thought they were the gentlest things in the world. As I lifted his pajama top over his small head, he sneezed wetly on my arm. I tried to hide my grimace as he wiped his nose with his sleeve and apologized. I brushed it off, telling him it happened all the time. Which…was true, but even for a doctor, I'm a big germ-freak. I buy all the disinfectant stuff, and make sure we have tissues on hand at all times because they're quick to get rid of.

After the bath, I quickly dried him off, and helped him into different pajamas; these were the Spiderman ones that House had gotten him as a present once. House spoiled our sons, said it was because he had no sons of his own. And in turn we spoiled his daughters, because we had no daughters of our own. By the way, I scrubbed my arm like 10 times between all this. I put him back to bed, and checked in on a still asleep Max.

Max was like a Mini-Cameron, and Bailey was a Mini-Me. But, they both had the strangest hint of an Australian accent. They hadn't even been to Australia before. They'd only heard me and a few others talk before.

I fell back on the couch, exhausted and promptly passed out.

_Cameron's POV_

I checked my messages as my flight landed. I had two sick kids at home that needed me, so I got the hell out of there as soon as my meetings were done. I gave my speech, and accepted my award on behalf of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Then, I got the first flight home. Being in LA was fun, but I needed to see my 3 boys. I was so worried about them. While I knew they were in very capable hands, I also knew that I had never left them when they were sick enough to have fevers before. Sure, I'd left them once when they had a little stuffy nose once..but that was it. They had no coughs, fevers, sore throats or runny noses.

I drove home like a bat out of hell, and immediately went to check on the kids. They were both asleep. The cough syrup cup was beside Max's bed, but the bottle was gone. I checked Bailey's room, because according to the last voicemail, he was now the sicker of the two. It wasn't there either. I went into the living room, now worried about where my husband was. I found him on our couch, and the cough medicine was on the coffee table. I frowned, feeling bad that taking care of the kids had made him sick in the process.

I felt his forehead, and sure enough, there was a little fever on his brow. His throat was bobbing strangely, that meant his throat must have been killing him. His asthma wouldn't like that one bit…this will be a long night to say the least.

A few hours later, and about a thousand paces later I heard a little cough and the opening of a door. I sat up straighter, and saw Max. I smiled, and held out my arms for him. He broke into a wide grin, and walked faster into my arms. "Mommy!" Robert jumped in his sleep, shaking himself awake. He fell off the couch in surprise. We both laughed, and I helped him up. "Relax, Rob. I cut out as early as I could." I said as he looked guilty, like he'd been caught. "Honey, it's okay. You took care of the boys perfectly. Now let me take care of you all. It's my turn."

He finally relented, and relaxed. I shook my head. "Dr. Chase, you should know better than anyone that you won't get the proper rest you need on the couch. You go on to bed, and I'll be up in a minute with some fluids and medicine." he went up, pouting. Max smiled at me, "Are we gonna take care of Daddy?" I nodded, standing. He lifted his arms out for me. I smirked, and swung him on my hip like I had countless times before.

He helped me put together everything, and I sent him back to bed while I went to care for my husband. When I got upstairs, he was flipping through the channels. "I thought you were supposed to be resting." He shrugged, and quickly got under the covers. I put a hand on my hip, tapping my heel-encased foot against the hardwood floor. He sighed, and flipped the TV off. I smiled, and walked over. I presented him with a thermometer. "Here you are. So we know what we're dealing with, of course." He nodded sarcastically. He stuck it in, his mouth twisted in a frustrated expression. When it beeped, I took it out and muttered, "Ouch." It was a nice 101 degrees. "Nice cold you've got there, Robert." "What cold?" He said innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Robert Stephen Timothy Chase, you're a mess." I laughed, as I handed him some cold medicine. "This should knock you out. I'd give you Nyquil but I really don't trust it."

He quickly relaxed and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead. "You don't have to be so strong all the time, you know." "Neither do you." he muttered in a sleepy breath.


	21. Happy Birthday!

Married Life

**Author's Note: Hope you guys appreciate this chapter! I know it's way late but my internet wasn't working on my computer. So I apologize repeatedly. Also, my muse was rather lacking down there at the end. **

**Bailey: age 4 (turning 5). Max: age 2 ½**

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday!

_Cameron's POV_

I licked my finger as I stuck the cake in the oven. The batter was delicious. I checked the time and then set the timer on the oven accordingly. It was 11 at night, and I had to make the cake in time. I was still dressed in my day clothes so I had to change into something else.

Robert and the boys were asleep. We had been watching a movie, and they all nodded off. I sent them on, and had started prepping for the big party. Oh my God, I couldn't believe that tomorrow was my son's fifth birthday party. Seemed like just yesterday I was having my baby shower. Or just yesterday when I found out I was pregnant with him.

I remembered every moment of our lives together, back when we were connected by a cord of life and now when we were connected by bonds of blood and love. My child, my loving child. Bailey had been a gentle boy since birth. I remembered fondly once when Bailey was just a year old, and was playing outside. I was sitting on the patio, reading a medical journal when I heard him cry. I looked up frantically looking for my small child, and saw him running towards me. I went to meet him halfway, and scooped him up into my arms.

I patted his back, and tried to get him to calm down. Finally, he told me what had happened. He got down from my arms and led me to where he'd broken down. There was a dead animal laying there, a little dog. He felt guilty, because he hadn't saved it from the unfortunate ending to its life.

I pictured Robert having this same problem when he was really little. Robert was just as sensitive. When we lost patients at work, he felt guilty for days afterwords. He would be so depressed.

I flipped through a photo album, and saw a snapshot taken of Bailey and I the day he was born. He was so tiny, I realized now looking back. The dimples were still there, I also noted. I noticed the little card at the bottom, with my handwriting. BAILEY XAVIER CHASE. I grinned, and flipped the page. There was a picture of my baby with cake all over his face. The cake had a number 1 candle on it, I laughed when I spotted my husband sitting beside him, more frosting on his face than on Bailey's.

Then I remembered that I had thrown it on him just before the picture was taken. I looked at the next page, and saw a picture of a very pregnant me and Bailey. Bailey had a hand on my belly, and a big grin. He had heard the baby's heartbeat and felt it.

The first time I'd let him hold Max. Max was just 2 days old, and we'd just had our check-up. I was sitting on the couch, resting after a feeding. And up came Bailey, arms wide for his baby brother. "Mama. Hold Brudda." I grinned, and made him sit carefully on the couch. I told him just how to hold a newborn baby, and he did it beautifully.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_Chase's POV_

"Happy Birthday to you!" Whoa…5 years? You've got to be kidding me. 5 years have flown right by me.

5 years ago, I was a fresh-faced newlywed with a beautiful wife and the freedom of no kids. Now, I have 2 small children, and no plans on gaining anymore into the Chase brood. Allison had a miscarriage when Max was a year old, and since then, we haven't approached the subject about a third child ever. Once we did, and we had said that we weren't ready for a third baby. Because we were still bonding with our first two kids.

Now, when Bailey was born, we had decided to have 4 kids. But now, with work, the kids, and trying to find some time for each other, another baby is just not what we need at this point.

Maybe one day, we'll be foster parents or something. But, until then, we're done. Except for this…I bought, with the permission of Allison, a puppy for Bailey. We'd help him take care of it but it would be Bay's dog.

Bailey raised his arms to me, and I carefully scooped him up. I already had Max on one hip, so I was over-extending myself. Allison frowned at me, knowing that I was going to ache for days following this. But, I didn't care. I wanted both of my sons to know that I loved them equally. That meant carrying them at the same time. Of course. Life was never easy. Especially for parents.

Bailey blew out the candles, and quickly ate the piece that Allie cut for him. I put Max down and sat down on one of the lawn chairs; my hip throbbing. I wasn't as young as I once was, but I was a tad young for hip pain. Even carrying two light kids wasn't enough to make my hip hurt like this.

I almost wanted to skip the rest of the party, take some pain meds and pass out right where I stood. But, to no avail. I had to put on a happy face, and smile for all of the people at the party. And my wife and kids. I had been doing that a lot lately, but today wasn't about me. It was about Bay, and that was all it would be about. My son. My firstborn. The eldest.

The trendsetter. Whenever Bailey did something, Max wanted to as well. I suppose that was just being a brother. Whenever Lucas did something, I wanted to copy him. But he would normally punch me and not let me. Which was lame, I must add.

Lucas and I were very close, but not as close as Bailey and Max.

Dad, Lucas and I were nowhere near as close as Bailey, Max and I are.

Bailey is my rock.

Max is my stability.

I love them both.


	22. The History of My Life

**Married Life**

**Author's Note: I didn't get reviews for the last chapter, so please review this one. Okay? Give me any feedback, negative or positive. I don't care, so long as you guys continue to like it. **

**Bailey: age 5. Max: age 2 ½. **

Chapter 22: The History of My Life 

_Chase's POV_

Today is July 30th. The anniversary of the day my father left home. Left my mother. I felt so helpless then, to say that I survived was a miracle. My mother hadn't been so lucky. She drank herself into oblivion, and eventually forgot who her own children were. I sheltered my baby sister from the brunt of it. 

I made sure she was taken care of before I did anything. Now, it was just second nature for me to worry about everyone but myself; to make sure they're all taken care of before I even consider worrying about myself. My wife and sons come first…forever and always. I took a personal day today, and am taking the kids to the park. They love the park. Max always plays in the sand, and Bailey swings on the swing set. I typically swing with Bailey for a little bit. 

Bailey is definitely his mother's child. And Max is mine. Max does everything almost exactly how I would have at his age. He acts first, and asks questions never. Bailey is very thoughtful, and sensitive. Max is the kid that sits on an anthill with a magnifying glass on a very sunny day. Bailey is the one that cries at those kids. 

Allison kisses my temple, "Have a good day with the boys." she whispers in my ear, before she eases out of bed to get ready for work. I fall back asleep only to be awoken by two small bodies crawling all over me. I grin, and open my eyes. "What are you two doing?" Bailey and Max smiled and jumped up and down. "Wake up Daddy!" shouted Bailey. "Bay, get off. I'm up, I'm up…" I said, trying to lift myself up. 

After a few minutes, I was finally able to get up and make breakfast for the boys. I picked out some clothes for the kids, and helped them get dressed. Brushed their hair, teeth and helped them tie their shoes. I did all my chores before we finally headed out the door. 

I pushed Bailey on the swing, and Max played in the sand. Everything was normal. Until I looked up, and saw someone stealing my son's bucket that he liked to fill with sand. I was about to do something about it when Bailey came rushing over, and snatched it away from the mean kid to give it back to his brother. I smiled, and they came running to me. "Daddy! Bay-Bay saved Mr. Bucket Man!" exclaimed Max with a big grin. I lifted both of them high up in the air, my hip throbbing in response. 

What was the matter with it? God, I winced and swallowed my pain that threatened to burst through my lips. I groaned when Bailey got out of my arms and pulled me towards the swings. He said, "Sit, Daddy! Swing!" I obliged, and started swinging. My hip throbbed like a little kid was poking it with a stick. I looked down, and Max WAS poking it with a stick. "Daddy, you make a funny jerk when I poke you." I tried not to get too mean when I took the stick and snapped it. 

Max bit his lower lip, much like I do when I'm upset. Then, ran off. I felt so bad. My face flooded with shame, and I got up to go after him. I promised Allie nothing bad would happen…but now, I made my youngest upset.

I felt so guilty. Bailey was confused, and he stood right where he'd been when it happened. It happened so fast, I was a little confused. My hip hurt, so I was a little unruly I admit but it didn't give me the right to be rude to my son. I love my sons. Completely. Since the moment they were born. 

I found him under the jungle gym. "Max, come on out." "You…you…you were mad at me…." he wailed into his arms that were folded over his tiny legs. "Max, kid, come out from there. I want to talk to you and your brother." He looked up, his little eyes full of tears and confusion. I recognized that look from myself. 

He came out, and I scooped his little body up into a hug, tightening my arms around him. He sobbed a little more, but eventually calmed down. Bailey looked at me, and looked at Max. "Daddy, is he okay?" I nodded. "Hey, Bay…you mind if you, Max and I take a break from the park? And go talk somewhere private?" 

Bay nodded, and came with me. He held my hand, and we walked off to the car. We sat on a bench beside it, and looked out at the bright blue sky. "Kids, you always ask me what your grandparents were like. Well, I'm gonna tell you. My mother was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. She would have loved you both and I see so much of her in you, Max. Bailey, you look so much like your mother that it's hard to see anything else. That's why you stole my heart the moment you were born. My parents weren't very happy but they didn't regret having us 4 Chase kids ever. I loved them, and they loved me. But, after a while…our life wasn't as good as I thought it was. My parents divorced and I haven't been the same since." Bailey looked at me. "Mommy showed me a picture of you and Grandma." 

I looked at him. "When?" "A long long long time ago. Before Maxie was born." He shrugged. "Why did you snap the twig, Daddy?" "Because, I hurt my hip at work. And it hasn't stopped throbbing since." 

Max and Bailey kissed my cheek. "Let's go home, Daddy." I nodded, and limped off to the car.

_Cameron's POV_

I twisted the key in the lock, exhausted from a long day of work. When I came in, the boys were all on the couch watching old home movies. I didn't recognize this one. I smiled, and sat on the arm of the couch, and spotted an ice pack on my husband's hip. The hip that had been bothering him since that patient Mitch made him fall down the stairs. 

"Rob, you need to get that checked out. I know you're in pain." He rolled his blue eyes at me, and I scoffed. Leaning over our babies' heads, I planted a soft kiss on his lips and looked at the screen. 

"Who's is this?"

"Mine. This was the day they brought Rebecca home from the hospital. See? That tall kid is Lucas, the little girl with the blonde hair and the front teeth missing? Is Janine, and the little baby boy in the diaper and messed up hair? That would be me." I laughed when I saw the little boy. He looked so much like the Robert I knew but also so different. So carefree, and innocent. 

"You look so happy here." I noted. "You all do." I added.

He grinned, and kissed my cheek. The kids were completely knocked out, and it was the two of us. "Well, my baby sister was just born. I was happy. But, I was naïve. I thought that happiness would be there forever." "Robert, you were a little kid."

"Listen…Allie…I've been thinking…I want to go back to Australia. To live. For a little while. Not forever. Just…I want to see my nieces and nephews grow up. I want to be able to bring our sons to visit Mum's grave. I want to go to family reunions. And, furthermore…my specific profession is more wellknown there, I can get a good job. A better job. And you can too. Not right now, but…eventually."


	23. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Married Life

**Author's Note: For all of those unaware, if you like Supernatural I have started a fanfiction about the series. Please, come read it and support me as I attempt to write about another wonderful series. Oh and I'm SOOOOO sorry its this late. I've been trying to write it for days and didn't know exactly how I wanted it to go. 2 more chapters until the SEQUEL! OMG!**

**Bailey: 5 years. Max: 2 ½ years.**

Chapter 23: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

_NO POV_

"You're joking right? Our whole lives are here, Robert! Bailey's school, our jobs, our friends, my family!" Allison said, standing up in a huff. Her eyes, normally so calm, were filled with a mix of emotions; most of which Robert had seen but a few that he'd only seen on very rare occasions.

Robert Chase looked down, his eyes full of shame and self-doubt. Allison took a deep breath, and sat back down. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since Bailey's birthday party…"

Allison's eyes softened. "Give me some time, honey. Okay? I'll think about it." she walked off, and left Robert to his thoughts.

_Allison's POV_

How could he just spring that up on me? We were having a nice conversation…and he ruins it with talk of Australia. I thought Robert said he'd never live there again for the rest of his life. He told me that New Jersey was home. That we'd never leave New Jersey. And I know my parents and I aren't that close anymore…but that doesn't mean I can take their grandsons away from them.

But, after relaxing for a minute…I see his point. It's not fair that our kids only really know my family, and know relatively nothing of his. They get postcards on their birthdays because Robert's siblings can only come to America for really special occasions. Like weddings, and funerals.

Then, suddenly, I pull out my laptop and go to a real estate website for Australia. I find the prettiest house, and see that the local schools are amazing. I go to the job information online, and find that there are tons of hospitals looking for doctors with Robert's experience. And a few that need doctors specialized in immunology…which I am. I apply to a few, and then I call Robert in the bedroom.

His eyes are watery, red and puffy. Looks like he'd been digesting our argument ever since I left the room. I felt the guilt consume me. I patted the empty space on the bed, and he (like a little kid who'd suffered much abuse) reluctantly sat down next to me.

"Robert, I've been thinking. And I did some house, job and school hunting. Melbourne is perfect. There's a gorgeous little house there with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, living room, and a room that can be made into a study/playroom for the kids and us." Robert looked at me, like I'd just spoken in Greek or something.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

I looked up at him. "I'm getting ready. In case we've decided to move to Australia."

He stared at me, mouth gaping wide open. "I decided you're right. You need to be with your family, too. It's only fair that our babies love your family as much as my family. They are their family too."

Robert smiled a little, and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Just one little problem…how are we going to tell House and the boys? Max will understand…but Bailey? He's so attached to House. He loves House." I said, feeling immense guilt for my eldest son.

Robert did, too. I could feel it. We'd have to tell the kids first. We owed them that. Tomorrow night, or tonight. After the two of us talked it out some more.

It would be hard. I couldn't even begin to get the words out of my mouth that we were leaving New Jersey…leaving America all together. But, it was kinda funny at the same time. The entire time I was pregnant with Bailey, I imagined him with a full Australian accent. Not muddled like it is currently.

Max was the accentless baby. We didn't know why, but he never got it. Not really. Bailey, on the other hand called me "Mummy" instead of "Mommy" like Max. My little Aussie. Like father, like son.

_Chase's POV_

I didn't think she'd agree so quickly. That wasn't the Allison I know, and have been married to for 6 years now. She would have questioned me, and then investigated because she didn't trust me. Oh, wait…I was confusing her with House. Okay, so telling the hospital made me a little more nervous than telling Allie did. New Jersey's been great, but I need the ocean…I need my friends…I need the memory of my mother as odd as it sounds after so many years have passed.

My kids know little to nothing about my mother, and I don't want my memories of her to fade away as the years go by. Because as bad as she was, I remember the good times just as well as the bad.

Like when I was probably four or five, she woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me it was snowing. And at the time, snow was a rariety in my world. She didn't tell my brother or my sisters, who were still fast asleep. Or my father, who had gotten home rather late from work that night. She helped me into my coat, and took me by my gloved hand to lead me outside.

When we got out there, she smiled down at me. Then, in response to my smile, she picked me up and hugged me tight. Then, she set me back down and took my small hands again. Then, she proceeded to teach me how to dance. Well, wobble might be a better term for what we did, but she did that. Then we made snow angels. And she carried me to bed when I fell asleep in front of the fireplace with her.

I've tried to recreate some of my mother's magic that existed in my childhood with my two sons, but alas it could not be duplicated. I've made memories that seem oddly reminiscent and make me think that Mum might have done something similar with Lucas, Janine, Rebecca or myself.

Still, years later, I get a little sad when I see a rainbow, or snow, or something that she would have liked. And I think I see her sometimes, but it's typically out of focus and when I try to see her it vanishes. I never like to remember how she was towards the end but I love to remember fond memories of her and I.

I've never even told Allison that story. I think I told Bailey once, when he was fast asleep in his crib. So, he'd never remember because he was still a newborn when I did that. I'll never forget that feeling of "Wow…she's totally missing this!" when Bailey took his first steps.

I knew she would have been as excited as we were. Dread overflowed when I remembered that I had to tell my kids that we were moving to Australia. An entirely different continent! I remembered the shock of moving to America was bad, and I was a lot older than them!

Oh, dear…


	24. Seriously?

Married Life

**Author's Note: Okay, the end is ALMOST here! Is anyone else excited for the sequel? I am, because I'm getting these bursts of inspiration as I go so I'm learning these twists almost as quick as you are. **

**Same ages as before.**

Chapter 24: Seriously?

_Allison's POV_

I patted Robert's knee as we sat down in Lisa's office. Pictures of our sons smiled at us, taken on countless vacations and holidays. House, Lisa and the two of us were having a meeting. About us leaving for Australia. It was official, we were moving. We had put a bid on the house in Melbourne and Robert had gotten a call back about a job.

It was time we told them, we had agreed on that. Time we told not only our employers, but our friends and our kids. Bay and Max knew something was up, but we hadn't told them. It killed Rob whenever he tried to tell them.

Lisa finally entered the room, House trailing at her heels. Limp, step, limp, step. Funny how we'd gotten so used to that over the past couple of years. They sat down, and eyed us suspiciously.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant again." whined House, with a joking grin on his face. My face immediately took on a look of horror.

"Definitely not. Two pregnancies back to back was more than enough." I laughed grimly.

Lisa swatted House. "He knows I want another baby, that's why he's being so mean."

We exchanged looks, and then I took a deep breath.

"Robert, do you want to tell them? Or should I?" I didn't know exactly why I was so nervous…maybe it was because over the years, we had become a family. Including Foreman, Taub, Thirteen and Wilson. We would do anything for one another, and the fact that we were leaving that, made me somewhat sad.

"I will." he said, clearing his throat. Lisa's expression turned tense quickly and she sat down at her desk. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…but…these past few years have made me realize that we would like to go back home…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…we're moving back to Australia. Soon."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Wha…why? I don't understand. Is it the hospital? I thought we were all so happy here."

"We are. I just..need my Australia. Need my kids to see my homeland. It's important to me."

"And me." I added, finding my voice was a tad hoarse from stress. Robert squeezed my hand gently, and I smiled wanly in response.

"So…you're leaving. Do you have any job lined up?"

"Yes…Robert's going to be Head of Surgery in a hospital in Melbourne. It's about 20 minutes from our house, and 15 minutes from the hospital where I will work as an attending. We'll keep in contact, Lisa. I swear. You are my best friend, and House…you're like a father to us. We could never keep out of touch with you. And maybe, one day…we might decide that Australia isn't for us. But, it's important to Robert and myself that our sons know his family as much as they know ours."

"Have you even told them yet?" asked House, who had been quiet for a long time. Much too long for someone who always had a thing to say.

"No..we tell them tonight. We wanted to have our plan before we told anyone. We haven't even told Robert's brother and sisters yet." I said, paling at the realization that we were actually leaving.

"Well, we can't talk you out of it. You've made up your mind and now you have to live with it. Now, can we go save a patient while you still work here?" he asked coldly as he got up and limped out of the room. I gave Lisa an apologetic look, and left quickly.

_Robert's POV_

Well, that was less difficult than I thought it would be. It took a weight off my shoulder, but there was still telling the boys that lied ahead. Oh, crap…how would I ever tell them? They had only left the state of New Jersey once or twice in their whole lives, now they were leaving the country!

Allison made their favorite for dinner; meat loaf, mashed potatoes, English peas, and French Vanilla ice cream for dessert. It was delicious, and our boys knew something was up when we sat down for dinner.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Bailey asked, his eyes warily shifting between Allison and I.

"Nothing, Bailey. Your mother and I have to tell you something.."

"Are you and Mommy getting a divorce?"

Taken off guard, "What? What gave you that idea?"

"Tommy Stewart said that his mommy and daddy sat him down for dinner and told him they were getting a divorce. You're not, are you?" he pleaded, his eyes watery and sad. My heart broke at the despair in his tiny face.

"No, Bailey bear. We're not getting a divorce." said Allison, adopting the nickname that we used for him when he was really upset. It was the nickname Allie had given him the moment he was born. We had fallen out of habit using it, but occasionally it found its way back to our lips.

Nowadays, we called him Bay Bay, Bay, or Bear. Max was the one who had started calling him "Bay Bay" when he was just starting to talk.

"Then…what's going on?"

"Bay, you know how Daddy's from Australia?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, your aunts Rebecca and Janine, and your uncle Lucas…they all still live in Melbourne. And Daddy really misses them."

"Then we should go visit them. So Daddy won't be so sad."

"Yeah!" added Max, with a grin covered in mashed potatoes. We all smiled at that, and then the tense conversation continued.

"Uh…we are. But, we're moving."

"Moving? Where?" he had never lived anywhere but this house.

"To Melbourne."

Bailey scooted the chair back, and ran off to his room. This, we knew because we heard his door slam and the radio flicked on.

Max looked to us, confused. "Where did Bay go?"

I scooted my chair back, and went up to his room. Gathering my courage, I knocked.

"Go away." came a small reply.

"Bailey, come on. Let me explain."

The door unlocked with a click, radio turned down.

I came in, and saw my son flung on the bed his shoulders moving erratically.

"Bay, please."

"Go ahead…"

"I need to see my family, Bailey. I've been away from Australia for many years. Your aunts and uncles have never even met you or your brother. Only your evil grandmother, great-grandmother and your somewhat nice Aunt Bianca."

He sat up, and hugged me. "But..I love my school and Uncle Greg.."

I frowned in response. "I know, Bay. But, we'll come back. I love Uncle Greg and Aunt Lisa too."

"You do?"

I nodded, "Just don't tell them that. Especially Uncle Greg."


	25. The Finale

**Married Life**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Married Life. It's really REALLY late, but better late than never, right? If you want, I could do the sequel or I could just leave it at this and the rest could be up to your interpretation. Please REVIEW to give your opinion. Thanks a bunch, and hope you have a fun summer-or for those who are back in school, have a fun school year!**

Chapter 25: Somewhere over the Rainbow

_Allison's POV_

"Robert, I packed the last kitchen box!" I yelled, we were sending the boxes over tomorrow night so we had to get everything packed up quickly. The kitchen was done, the garage was done, the bathrooms were done, the boys' rooms were almost done, our room was almost done, the living room was pretty much all done. Except for the photo albums, and the pictures on the walls. I wanted to do that together. Call me a sentimental fool, but I wanted to walk down memory lane one last time before that home wasn't ours anymore. One day, we'd probably come back to visit and we'd drive by to see some other family living here. The people who bought the place were a newlywed couple, Jared and Alexis.

The boys are staying with Lisa and House tonight. So we can get their rooms finished. I refuse to walk in their rooms yet, because I know I'm going to cry.

Robert came in, all sweaty in his jeans and gray t-shirt. I smiled apologetically. "I'll carry it to the moving truck." he said, huffing a little. My poor husband, I thought as I looked around my now bare kitchen and thought about when we painted it. When we bought the place, the kitchen was a dingy red. I was like, oh no. This is not me at all. So, one weekend, Robert and I went to Lowe's or Home Depot and looked through all the colors. Then, we closed our eyes and just picked a random color from the ones we liked. And then, we went to the paint, bought a ton of that color and drove home. We moved out all the furniture and painted it that night.

I looked again, and smiled wide. The memories of chasing my two sons around this kitchen suddenly threaten to choke me. I love this house. I love the memories we've made in this house. We started our family in this house. I look over to the slightly darker spot on the tiled floor, and laugh. That was from when we first brought Bailey home from the hospital. Whenever Robert held Bay, he got so nervous that he accidentally knocked a hot cup of coffee-my coffee- onto the floor. Never completely got that stain out.

I went into the living room, and plunked down in front of our big thing of photo albums and baby books. I flipped open a black one, that was blank on the cover. The first picture was our wedding photo. I grinned. "Rob, come here! Come look through these with me!" I yelled throughout the house. Wherever he was, he heard me. And came quickly. He smirked, and sat down. We went through photo after photo, and laughed. Then, we found a photo taken at the hospital. It was Lisa, House, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub and us. I was extremely pregnant with what I assume to be Max, because Robert had his walking boot on in the picture.

We were all happy. We are happy. I kissed Robert's cheek. "Come on, we gotta finish the babies' rooms."

I went into Bailey's room first. I smiled at all his little fixings and the things I painted on the wall back when he was just a thing in my stomach. Now he's a little boy, with thoughts, ideas and dreams. I put all his clothes into the boxes. Then, his toys. Then, I found a piece of paper folded up under the mattress. It was a drawing. It had 5 stick people, 4 boys and one girl. I saw the girl's curly blonde hair and knew it was me. His dad was the man next to me with the blonde hair in his face. Max was the smaller kid next to him. And then there was an all-too familiar man with a cane standing off by himself. It said 'MY FAMILY' on the type in Bailey's scrawl. I bit my lip, and felt tears prick at my eyes.

I knew Bailey didn't want to leave...but he was putting on a good show for us. To make us happy, and to make Max happy. Because we all knew that Max wouldn't do anything without Bay's consent. I folded it back up, and put it into the box of Bailey's school stuff. I would frame it, and put it in his new room once we got settled. I looked up at one of the few pictures in his room. It was one of Bailey and myself, right after he was born. I can only assume that my husband took the picture. I have the world's biggest smile and yet I look exhausted. My first day as a mommy. Bailey's eyes were shut, but he had a slight grin on his face.

My special boy. I then saw a picture framed by his bed, one of those frames that say I LOVE MY UNCLE on it. It was a picture of House, and Bailey. Bailey was a toddler, a wide grin on his face. House was goofing off in front of the camera. I smiled in response to my son's smile. It was just so open and happy that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wrapped it in newspaper, and put it in a box, with the other picture.

My husband was quickly packing toys into one of the other boxes, when he found another picture. It was a yellowed picture, one that was familiar to me and more familiar to himself. It was a little boy, not Bailey or Max. It was Robert. You couldn't really see their faces, just their profiles. It was sunny, even though the picture was black and white. Robert had a smile, and his mother had a slight grin. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and her chin was resting on Rob's head.

"Oh, I forgot about this..." he half-whispered. Either to me or himself, I wasn't sure.

"What?"

"When my dad went on business, she'd take one of us kids out for a special day. She'd bring my aunt, and we'd just go out to wherever 'the wind took us'. That day was my day. I was probably six or seven. She pulled me out of school, and we went to the beach. Because...the beach was my favorite place on Earth. We just played in the sand, ate junk, surfed, swam. Whatever I wanted to do, we did. Towards the end of the day, we sat on a huge rock and watched the sun set. The waves were crashing quietly in the background, I was shivering a little because it was getting darker out and the temperature went down. She came over to me, and wrapped her arms around me, putting her chin on my head. We stayed like that forever, never hearing the clicks of the camera that my aunt had snuck with her."

"That's beautiful, Robert." I said, smiling a little at the image he painted. He looked at me, and lifted one side of his mouth in a smirky smile. He wrapped it, and put in the box with the others. "No, honey, you should put it in with ours. It's yours." "Nah...it's Bailey's now. I think he deserves to have some memento of his grandma. Plus, I have tons of pictures of her." he said, as he stuffed a random teddy into the box.

Finally, Bailey's room has been completed. I sighed with relief, and exhaustion until I remembered we still had to finish the other rooms in the house. I groaned, heaved myself off the couch, woke my husband, and went to finish the rooms.

_Robert's POV_

Max's room went simply enough. He's too young for many things. It was just kinda weird; I mean just a few years ago I was in here, painting the walls for a baby yet to arrive. And now, I was cleaning out my son's room. It's so crazy. I spent years of my life just praying to get out of Melbourne, and now I was willingly going back.

Even I thought I was nuts, I can hardly imagine what my family thought when I emailed them and told them.

Finally, the last box is packed and loaded. All that's left is to get the guys in the morning, and head out. I sit on our couch that the movers will load into the truck tomorrow, my wife under my arm. I look around what very soon won't be home anymore.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Allie says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...a little too strange." I respond.

"I know...I mean I'm sad we're ending this chapter in our lives...but I'm also excited to see where the next one takes us." she said, snuggling into my chest. I nod, looking around again.

"Remember the first night in this place?"

"What, when I tried to carry you in and I tripped?" I asked, chuckling at the memory. Allison had had tears rolling down her face from laughter as I sat up to survey the damage I had caused.

_'Not one full day of real married life, and you're already bending over backwards for me."_

She nodded, laughing. "It wasn't that bad! You just couldn't see over my beautiful face." she said, snorting delicately in the adorable way she does when she's laughing really hard.

"I seem to remember the next morning, waking up in our room to the sound of you slipping and toppling down the stairs."

She blushed, and stopped laughing. I laughed as soon as she turned bright red. "It wasn't that bad! You just couldn't think about anything but our beautiful night we'd had before!"

"Robert Chase! You're a married father, you want your sons to pick up on that kind of talk?" she admonished me, a grin trying not to appear on her dimpled cheeks.

"Well...if they get a wife nearly as amazing as mine, I wouldn't blame them if they did." I said, kissing my wife's neck.

"You're a hopeless romantic, Robert." she said, batting her eyes up at me.

We fell asleep soon after that, cuddled in each other's arms. Allison woke me up, whispering that we had to get a move on and get the kids. I nodded, rubbing my eyes sleepily. She tossed me a bag, "Take your meds, then we go."

By meds, she means my inhaler. I took a few breaths like I'm supposed to, and then wrapped it back up in the plastic baggy. I grabbed the few things we'd packed for the trip. Games, books, iPods, laptops. Clothes were going through baggage claim. We looked around one last time, remembering all the memories we had made over the past couple of years. Came in as fresh-faced newlyweds in their starter home, and we're going out as a couple with a few years of marriage under our belts and two kids to show for our efforts.

When I moved to America, I came completely alone and isolated from my family. Now, I'm going back to Australia with my own little family. I guess you can say, I achieved the American dream. Now, lets see if I can get the Australian one too...

**THE END...?**


End file.
